


Phoenix

by DeTroyes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Post-Serial: s121 Earthshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeTroyes/pseuds/DeTroyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (7th) Doctor returns to Terminus to visit an old friend, but finds that more than one old familiar face is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I began writing way back in 1991, after the original series had ended but before the TVM had been produced. It was intended to be a full script, but now more closely resembles a script treatment rather than a full blown shooting script. However, large portions of the story are extent (including the entire final episode), and most of the main events are included. Mostly the missing material consists of linking scenes, although one episode (episode #5) exists mostly as an outline.
> 
> Yes, this story is now incredibly dated, especially in view of the new series and all that has been expanded upon. Please keep this in mind when reading. Yet, I still am rather proud of it, and think much of it still works. It also served as the basis for a long term story I began writing, the first installment of which ("Sicilian Opening") is also posted here. As for why the series never went beyond the first installment, that's a long story, and one that still grates at me. Perhaps someday I'll offer the long, boring, explanation, but this isn't the place for it. However, I will say that there is still hope that the story I wanted to write will one day see the light of day... but just not as a piece of Doctor Who fanfiction.
> 
> I hope someone enjoys this story. Comments and whatever may be addressed to: DeTroyes@sbcglobal.net

* * *

  
**Doctor Who: Phoenix**  
A television script in six episodes

Story Copyright 1991, 1994 Douglas B. Killings; All rights reserved.  Additional revisions, August 1998. HTML Markup, August 2000.  


* * *

**Episode One**  
 **Dark Reunion**

"Let anger now be your song..."  
\-- Homer, _The Iliad_

_Opening scenes: While visiting a distant planet (possibly the planet from the previous episode), Ace comes down with a disease that the Doctor finds rather familiar. Aboard the TARDIS, he makes a diagnosis: Lazar's disease. Not taking any chances, he wheels out a medi-doc, a sort of suspended-animation thing on wheels._

ACE  
What's that? 

THE DOCTOR  
A top-of-the-line Maas Biolabs Medi-doc. It should check the spread of the disease until we can get help.

The Doctor opens the Medi-doc unit and motions for Ace to get in. Ace looks at the contraption dubiously. Nevertheless, she crawls in. The Doctor gives her a hand, then begins to examine the side control panel when she is inside. Ace puts an electrode-headdress like contraption on her head. 

ACE  
Perfessor, are you sure this thing is safe? 

THE DOCTOR  
Perfectly. You haven't a thing to worry about. 

ACE  
Why doesn't that make me feel better? 

THE DOCTOR  
Because you tend to mistrust everything I say. 

ACE  
And you think I don't have a good reason? 

THE DOCTOR  
(sounding a little annoyed)  
Not really. You'd save us both a lot of trouble if you listened to me every once in a while. Like now.

The Doctor pushes a few buttons and the medi-doc powers up. He closes the lid and secures it shut. For a brief moment the power fades off, but after a brief kick from The Doctor it goes back up again. Ace's eyes are wide in terror. 

THE DOCTOR  
Nothing to be alarmed about. It always does that once or twice when it's taken out of storage. 

ACE  
(from inside the medi-doc, a tinge of fear in her voice)  
And when was the last time this thing was out of storage? 

THE DOCTOR  
Oh, maybe a century or so ago. Sweat dreams.

Before Ace can protest further, The Doctor pushes a few buttons and Ace goes unconscious. The Doctor then examines the read-out and makes a few adjustments. 

THE DOCTOR  
There, that should hold you. At least I won't have to worry about you blowing up the lab again.

The Doctor goes to the TARDIS control console and begins pulling up information on a computer screen. After a few moments he finds what he is looking for and begins to make adjustments on the console. The central column starts working, a sure sign the TARDIS is underway. 

THE DOCTOR  
Well, Ace, if we're going to find you a cure it would be best to go to an expert... and I suppose it would be courteous to at least warn her we're coming.

As The Doctor is about to begin sending a communication, the camera zooms onto the console computer screen, and for a brief moment we see the word "Terminus". 

**CUT TO: SFX shot of space.**  
A big ship appears, vaguely military in look. It is a mercenary assault carrier, but looks like it has seen better days. As we watch the ship slide through space, we hear a gruff female voice talking over the radio. She sounds very perturbed. 

FEMALE VOICE  
Administrator, you are making this very difficult. Why should I allow a search of my ship before docking?

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of assault carrier.**  
A roughly 40's-ish woman, the gruff voice, is leaning against a control console and talking to a television screen. She is GERA TERUKA, captain of the ship and leader of the mercenaries. On the screen is a much younger woman, looking very business-like but slightly annoyed. She, of course, is NYSSA, now Administrator of Terminus Station. 

NYSSA  
Captain Teruka, ordinarily I can't even allow armed vessels of any sort within ten units of Terminus Station. You know the Accords. Terminus is a neutral, free station. Military vessels of any sort are forbidden by inter-galactic law. 

GERA  
Administrator, I have 278 cases of Lazar's onboard my ship, half of which are already beyond stage two. I've already had almost forty fatalities just getting here. Do you want me to lose another forty more while I wait for your inspection team?

**CUT TO: Interior, Nyssa's office on Terminus.**  
At Nyssa's side stands a slightly younger woman, her SECRETARY. In the room is also a much older man, dressed in the uniform of Terminus Security. His name is GAIRLEK, and he is Terminus' Chief of Security. Nyssa mulls over the problem presented by Gera. 

NYSSA  
Captain Teruka, I understand your concern, and if there is any way I can speed things up I will do so. But you must understand our problem as well. Terminus is far too important to allow to fall into anyone else's hands, and we've already had to repulse two such attempts in the past. I will not allow even the possibility of a third. 

GERA  
(from video screen)  
Ma'am, my troops aren't in any condition to stand on their own, let alone fight. If you don't believe me, come see for yourself. 

NYSSA  
That's quite unnecessary. I've already read the initial reports.

Gairlek coughs, and Nyssa looks up at her security chief. 

GAIRLEK  
Ma'am, might I suggest that we search the patients as they board the station, then inspect their ship afterwards. They can't smuggle weapons through our security system, and should the ship prove hostile we can deal with it. 

NYSSA  
Does that sound satisfactory?

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of assault carrier.**

GERA  
No, but it's the only option you've given me that works.

**CUT TO: Interior, Nyssa's Office on Terminus.**

NYSSA  
Then you are clear to approach no closer than ten units distant, at which time you will be met by our security ships and escorted to Terminus. You are to follow their directions completely; any deviation will be viewed as an act of hostile intent and will be handled accordingly. Is that understood? 

GERA  
(from desk communicator; sighing)  
Understood. Our ETA is six hours, fifteen minutes. _Blackbird_ out. 

NYSSA  
Terminus out.  
(To Gairlek)  
Are you certain they do not pose a threat? 

GAIRLEK  
Our medivac team reports they definitely have the contagion onboard. If it is a ruse, they've gone to awfully great lengths. But don't worry; we can handle anything they might throw at us.

While Gairlek is speaking, there is a beeping noise off-camera. Nyssa's secretary goes to answer it. 

NYSSA  
(shaking head)  
I hope you're right... There's still something I don't like about this, but alright. Make certain before they dock they pose no threat... understood? 

GAIRLEK  
Yes, ma'am. Understood

The secretary returns. 

SECRETARY  
Umm... Administrator. There's a communication here you should look at. 

NYSSA  
Oh? Put it on my screen.

Nyssa turns to read her screen. There is a look of obvious surprise on her face -- and a bit of pleasure. 

GAIRLEK  
Something wrong? 

NYSSA  
(chuckling to herself)  
Oh no, far from it.  
(she turns to Gairlek)  
Just someone coming for a visit.  
(she smiles)  
An old friend...

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**

Another spaceship hanging in space. It is smaller, leaner, vaguely hawk-like in appearance. It too looks like it has seen better days. 

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of smaller ship.**

The flight deck of this ship is far more compact than that of Gera Teruka's assault carrier. It is cluttered with cockpit-style instrument boards, computer screens, and various other electronic devices. There is a pilot's station in the front, with a large, bulky seat equipped with heavy straps. Significantly, this station also contains a number of obviously weapons-related controls. There are two crewmembers on the flight-deck, a man and a woman, both of whom look to be roughly late twenties or early thirties, although the woman may be a few years younger. The woman -- VIK -- is bent over a computer screen and looks rather perturbed. The man -- KAL -- is standing nearby. 

VIK  
Oh dear. Kal, you'd better come and look at this.

Kal goes to Vik. 

KAL  
What's up, Vik? 

VIK  
(pressing a few buttons)  
I'm not sure, but I think I've just detected the time-wake of a TARDIS. 

KAL  
(alarmed)  
Uh oh. Any idea whose? 

VIK  
(pause, examining screen)  
I think it may be The Doctor's. 

KAL  
(shaking head)  
Great, just great. That's all we need now. 

VIK  
(sighing, shaking head)  
I suppose it was inevitable we'd run into him sometime. You're right, though -- this does muddle things somewhat. I wonder what the Captain will think? 

KAL  
I don't think he'll like it one bit.  
(he turns to a speaker on the console)  
SELDON, are you there?

From above, a computer-esque voice is heard. It is SELDON, the ship's artificial intelligence. 

SELDON  
Affirmative. 

KAL  
Wake-up Captain tel-Varesh and tell him to come to the flight deck, immediately. Tell him, uh, something's come up. 

SELDON  
Affirmative. 

KAL  
(to Vik)  
The Doctor could ruin everything, you know. No matter what our reasons... he'd still call it murder.

Vik considers this, but says nothing. Kal leans over and tears a computer print-out. As he does so there is a `whoosh', and the door to the flight deck opens. The camera centers on Captain tel-Varesh's back; we do not see his face, nor does he talk. He does, however, appear to be roughly the same age as the other two. Kal hands him the computer print-out. 

KAL  
Bad news, sir. It looks like The Doctor's on Terminus.

Captain tel-Varesh briefly examines the print-out, then angrily crumples it. 

_The TARDIS arrives on Terminus and is met by Nyssa. The Doctor explains what has happened to Ace and a medical team wheels her out. Nyssa begins an examination of Ace._

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**

A shot of Terminus. A voice, Kal, is heard over the radio. 

KAL  
Affirmative, Terminus control. This is free-merchant vessel _Dublin Again_ , six weeks out of Pell Station. We request clearance for docking approach. 

TRAFFIC CONTROL  
Affirmative, _Dublin Again_. You are cleared for docking at bay twenty-eight. Once docked, please standby for ship inspection and boarding clearance.

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus room.**  
On one wall is a docking hatch, from which emerges Kal, Vik, tel-Varesh, and several Terminus security guards. The three crewmembers are wearing loose-fitting jackets; tel-Varesh is wearing a distinctive black flightsuit and a black helmet with a dark-glass faceplate, obscuring his face. They are met by Gairlek and several more Terminus security personnel. The three hand Gairlek identification and other papers. As they do, one security guard (from the ship) -- SALAZAR -- approaches Gairlek and salutes. His name is displayed prominently on his uniform. 

SALAZAR  
Sir! Inspection complete. All weapons are stowed and deactivated, no other contraband detected.

Gairlek examines the three and their identification. 

GAIRLEK  
Your purpose on Terminus? 

KAL  
We've been contracted to pick-up medical supplies: Lazar-serum, and the like. The purchase order should be there. 

GAIRLEK  
(examining papers)  
Yes, I see... Is that all? 

KAL  
Well, that and stretching our feet, really. We haven't been off our ship in more than a month. 

GAIRLEK  
(looking at papers and the three skeptically)  
Pell station, eh? You three look to be an awfully long way from home. 

KAL  
(shrugging)  
It's a living, I suppose. 

GAIRLEK  
(indicating tel-Varesh)  
What's the matter with him? 

KAL  
He took a plasma-bolt to the face a few months ago; hasn't quite healed yet. The medics say he might never. Believe me, you really don't want to see him without the helmet.

Gairlek examines tel-Varesh from head to shoulder. 

GAIRLEK  
Hmmm. You know, we do have doctors who might be able to help.

Tel-Varesh slowly nods. When he speaks, his voice sounds distinctly distorted and unnatural, as if he were speaking through a voice synthesizer in his helmet. It is also even and business-like, with very little emotion. 

TEL-VARESH  
Unfortunately, most procedures require use of Quadro-seema, which I am severely allergic to.

Gairlek shrugs, but decides to let them board. 

GAIRLEK  
Well, your papers seem to be in order. I suppose there's no sense in delaying you any longer.  
(he hands identification to Vik)  
 Marie Curie...?  
(hands identification and papers to Kal)  
Enrico Fermi...?  
(handing identification to tel-Varesh).  
and, Paul Adrien Maurice.  The three of you are only authorized to enter green and yellow areas. If you are found elsewhere without authorization, you will be subject to arrest, detention, and deportation. Do you understand?

The three agree. 

GAIRLEK  
All right, then. Have a good stay on Terminus, what there is of it. Lodging can be found on levels one and two, food on level three. Anything else you might want, ask around. We're all here to help.

The three depart. After they have left, Gairlek motions for Salazar. 

GAIRLEK  
(whispering)  
Try to keep an eye on those three. There's something not quite right about them.

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**  
Kal, Vik, and tel-Varesh are moving rather quickly down the corridor. There are many other people -- some patients, some Terminus employees, some nondescript others -- moving with them. 

VIK  
We're being followed... 

KAL  
I noticed. Not very good at hiding it, is he?

A throng of people come between them and their pursuer. Tel-Varesh motions toward a side corridor. 

TEL-VARESH  
Down there. Quickly...

The three enter this corridor, then quickly take another. They lose Salazar and find a safe place to talk. 

VIK  
Friendly hospital, this. It's practically an armed camp. 

KAL  
After what BioGen did to it, I'm not surprised. They're still not happy about losing this place.

Kal takes out a communicator from his belt and speaks into it. 

KAL  
SELDON, are you there? 

SELDON  
(from communicator)  
Affirmative. 

KAL  
Lock on our position and transmat. 

SELDON  
Affirmative.

**CUT TO: Interior, the small spaceship.**  
The camera centers on a gunrack, in which are locked a large number of weapons. Three small-to-medium guns begin to dematerialize, along with some miscellaneous electronic instruments attached to a belt, which have been nonchalantly draped over the gunrack. 

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**  
The gear materializes in front of them. The three each pick up a weapon and sling them underneath their jackets. Kal takes the belt, but hands one instrument to tel-Varesh. 

KAL  
Here, sir. You'll need this. 

VIK  
(grim-faced)  
Are you sure this is really necessary? We could at least try talking with The Doctor... We don't have to tell him everything. 

TEL-VARESH  
He'll figure it out. He isn't stupid, you know. Besides... the moment he finds out I'm here he'll start asking questions. That's something we can't afford at the moment. 

VIK  
(skeptically)  
We can't? Or just you? 

KAL  
Leave it alone, Vik. You know he's right. Right now The Doctor is more of a threat to this than anyone else. 

TEL-VARESH  
Vik... if that Bastard really is here, and there's no other way to get the task done, I'll be the first to walk up to The Doctor and shake his hand. But as long as there's the possibility we can get this done before he knows what's happened... well, I'd rather take my chances against an army of Daleks than to go up against The Doctor when he has his mind made up. 

VIK  
I'll make sure to remember you said that. If you ask me, you're making a big mistake. But... very well. What now? 

TEL-VARESH  
You see what you can find out on the lower decks, working your way upwards. I'm going toward the upper levels. If you see or find any sign of our target, tell me immediately. Got it? 

KAL, VIK  
Yessir... 

TEL-VARESH  
All right, then... move out.

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**  
Salazar is busy looking for Kal, Vik, and tel-Varesh. He has doubled back toward where the three lost him. Suddenly, from down another corridor, comes a crash, a loud curse, then a strained male voice. Salazar turns to investigate. 

MALE VOICE  
Hey, can you give me a hand over here?

Salazar shrugs, but goes to investigate. He cautiously walks down a corridor toward the voices. At the far end he finds a single man -- FABIO BAUM -- grinning. 

SALAZAR  
Sure. What do you need? 

FABIO BAUM  
Oh, nothing much...

Two men suddenly appear behind Salazar. They silently attack him. 

FABIO BAUM  
Just your life... and your uniform, of course.

_Nyssa pronounces Ace's infection as "early, but not serious". She prescribes a new treatment that she has developed, saying "it should have her up in no time". While Ace is recuperating, The Doctor, very impressed with his former companion, gets filled in on the ten or so years it has been since she left the TARDIS. Most of the original group from "Terminus" have all gone their separate ways -- Valgard has retired, naming Gairlek his successor; Kari is still pirating and "drops by every once in a while"; the Garm disappeared one day and has not been seen or heard of since; and Olivr "got tired of the station and went back home" (NOTE: There should be a slight tinge of regret with these words). Nyssa, meanwhile, has managed to get Galactic opinion on her side and have Terminus declared an independent medical facility, with it's own finances and charities. BioGen, which owned Terminus Inc., still covets the place, but is unable to make it's claim stick due to heavy public sentiment against them. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to either of them, Kal, Vik, and the mysterious tel-Varesh are lurking their way through Terminus, intent on finding their "target". Kal and Vik almost stumble into Fabio Baum, and are immediately alarmed -- even more so when they realize he is wearing the uniform of Salazar, the security officer who was following them. They KNOW something is up. While this is happening, tel-Varesh is attempting to reach some of the upper levels through a very public corridor -- one where lots of other people and aliens are moving about. At the other end of the corridor, Nyssa and The Doctor are continuing to catch up on their lives._

The Doctor and Nyssa continue talking. As they walk, at the far end of the corridor (the direction they are traveling), tel-Varesh rounds a corner. He freezes suddenly as he sees the two. 

NYSSA  
Oh, it's not all bad. I still get into the lab a few times a week and work on some of my projects, continue my research. 

THE DOCTOR  
But Administrator for the entire station... Somehow that doesn't sound like you.

Tel-Varesh begins to -- slowly -- walk toward them. He seems to be listening very carefully. They do not take any special notice of him in the crowd. 

NYSSA  
(shrugging)  
I didn't plan on it. I didn't even want the job when they offered it to me. But someone had to do it, and after the mess BioGen made of this place... well, I didn't want to see all that work destroyed for lack of decent organization. 

THE DOCTOR  
Any regrets?

Tel-Varesh walks past them, trying not to look too obvious. The Doctor frowns slightly but does not seem to give any special attention to him. 

NYSSA  
(sighing)  
A few, I suppose. Life doesn't always work out the way you plan it. But all things considered... I suppose you just learn to take happiness where you can find it. 

THE DOCTOR  
How true. I just wish the rest of the universe were that reasonable.

Once the two are safely behind him, tel-Varesh ducks into a side-corridor. There, he cautiously peers around the corner, carefully taking one last glimpse of the two. 

NYSSA  
It would make things a lot easier, wouldn't it? 

THE DOCTOR  
(voice trailing off)  
Yes, I suppose it would at...

Out of the corner of his eye, The Doctor notices tel-Varesh just as tel-Varesh brings his head back. The Doctor stares for a moment, puzzled. 

NYSSA  
Something wrong? 

THE DOCTOR  
I don't think so, but... that man who just passed us, the one in the helmet. Did he seem a little peculiar to you? 

NYSSA  
Not especially. We get all kinds of people here, after all. Why, do you think there's something the matter? 

THE DOCTOR  
Probably not. Maybe I'm just getting paranoid in my old age, but... there seemed to be something rather odd about him...

Nyssa considers for a moment, then pulls out a communicator. 

NYSSA  
Administrator Nyssa to Security Chief Gairlek. 

GAIRLEK  
(from communicator)  
Gairlek here. 

NYSSA  
Can you report to my office as soon as you can? 

GAIRLEK  
Is it important? 

NYSSA  
I'm not certain... It's probably nothing, but it might be best to make sure. 

GAIRLEK  
Alright, I'm on my way. Gairlek out. 

THE DOCTOR  
(shaking head)  
It's probably nothing to worry about... 

NYSSA  
(slight grin)  
Oh no, Doctor. I know you too well. Whole star systems begin to tremble whenever alarm bells go off in your head.

The Doctor laughs. The two head for Nyssa's office. 

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**  
Tel-Varesh checks from side to side to make sure there is no one else around. He can be heard muttering to himself. 

TEL-VARESH  
Damn, damn, DAMN!!!

There is a beep in his helmet. Tel-Varesh taps one side. 

TEL-VARESH  
Tel-Varesh here...

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**  
Kal and Vik are watching the bogus security guards intently. 

KAL  
Sir, we've got a big problem. Gera's here, or at least nearby.

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**

TEL-VARESH  
(alarmed)  
Are you certain?

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**

VIK  
Very. We just saw Fabio Baum and two others I know are Gera's people. Fabio's wearing the uniform of the security guard who followed us. 

KAL  
Fabio's her point-man, sir. Something must be going down -- and soon.

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**

TEL-VARESH  
Well, that beats my problem... There's someone else here who can identify me. Another old acquaintance.

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**

VIK  
Orders, sir?

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of assault carrier.**  
Gera Teruka is leaning against the console again, listening intently. There is a slight smile on her face. A communications officer is seated at the console. 

TEL-VARESH  
(from console)  
Keep your eye on Fabio and the others. Watch their every move. Tell me immediately the moment they do anything. 

VIK  
(from console)  
What about you, sir? 

TEL-VARESH  
(from console)  
It appears... I'm going to have a long talk with the Doctor after all. Tel-Varesh out.

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**

TEL-VARESH  
(to himself)  
Somehow I never expected it to happen this way... Now, how the hell do I do this?

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of assault carrier.**

GERA  
(to Communications Officer)  
Did you get a fix on their positions? 

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Yes, ma'am. Levels four and nineteen. Shall I order a team to intercept them? 

GERA  
No, it's too close to operation commencement. Warn the reconnaissance teams, though. Discreetly. We don't want the fool and his friends alerted. 

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Yes, ma'am.

Gera turns away and heads toward the front of the flight deck, where a certain black-suited figure is standing. We only see his back, but it is very familiar. He is watching the stars, contemplating. 

GERA  
Sir! I'm afraid we may have a problem. It appears tel-Varesh is on Terminus.

The figure laughs, then turns around to face Gera. As he turns around, the camera holds on his face, revealing... 

THE MASTER  
Really? So the fool has come as well? How amusing...  
(laughter)  
My, my... it seems we have something of a reunion in the works, don't we? A rather unexpected reunion...

Camera centers on a tight shot of The Master. 

THE MASTER  
But this time, Doctor... you and your friends won't walk away so easily.

The Master snickers.  
  

**_End episode, roll credits._ **  


* * *

**Episode Two**  
 **Shadows of the Past**

"And I looked, and beheld a pale horse; and his name that sat on him was Death..."  
\-- Revelations 6:8

**RECAP OF PREVIOUS EPISODE:**

**SCENE: Interior, flight deck of assault carrier.**

GERA  
(to Communications Officer)  
Did you get a fix on their positions? 

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Yes, ma'am. Levels four and nineteen. Shall I order a team to intercept them? 

GERA  
No, it's too close to operation commencement. Warn the reconnaissance teams, though. Discreetly. We don't want the fool and his friends alerted. 

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Yes, ma'am.

Gera turns away and heads toward the front of the flight deck, where a certain black-suited figure is standing. We only see his back, but it is very familiar. He is watching the stars, contemplating. 

GERA  
Sir! I'm afraid we may have a problem. It appears tel-Varesh is on Terminus.

The figure laughs, then turns around to face Gera. As he turns around, the camera holds on his face, revealing... 

THE MASTER  
Really? So the fool has come as well? How amusing...  
(laughter)  
My, my... it seems we have something of a reunion in the works, don't we? A rather unexpected reunion...

Camera centers on a tight shot of The Master. 

THE MASTER  
But this time, Doctor... you and your friends won't walk away so easily.

The Master snickers. 

***** 

THE MASTER  
I'm sorry, I suppose I shouldn't laugh. It just seems so horribly amusing that so many coincidences should be happening at once.  
(sigh)  
Oh well, I suppose it is to be expected... The Doctor seems to have an aura conducive to improbabilities.

Gera shakes her head 

GERA  
Sir, tel-Varesh is dangerous. He should be neutralized at the earliest possible moment. Between him and The Doctor they could easily disrupt all our plans. 

THE MASTER  
The Doctor is who we should be worried about; the fool is merely a nuisance. Yes, yes, I know you hold a grudge against him... 

GERA  
It's not just a grudge... 

THE MASTER  
Whatever... In the greater scheme of things he is entirely irrelevant. The Doctor, on the other hand, is always a threat to watch for. 

GERA  
The Doctor isn't trying to kill you. 

THE MASTER  
Neither will the fool ever succeed.

The Communications Officer approaches Gera and The Master. 

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Sir! Madam! Terminus fighter craft are approaching to escort us in. 

GERA  
(to The Master)  
General?

The Master squares his shoulders and faces the Communications Officer. 

THE MASTER  
(To Gera, smiling)  
Commence operations, Captain.

_As The Master & Gera prepare their attack, tel-Varesh discreetly shadows Nyssa and The Doctor. Oddly, he seems reluctant to approach them. The Doctor notices him and is very alarmed. Meanwhile, Ace's treatment is successful, and she is pronounced cured. Still, she needs a few medical check-ups, and Nyssa decides to take her for some tests in one of the labs "on level 19". The Doctor and Gairlek, on the other hand, corner tel-Varesh on level 18. They are just about to put him under arrest and take off his helmet when the whole station shakes with an explosion. The Master & Gera's plan is now being initiated: As Gera's assault carrier approaches Terminus under escort, it fires on the fighters, destroying them. Meanwhile, Fabio Baum and his team seize the control center. They seal off the lower sections of the station (where most of the crew, patients, and visitors are) and blow the hatches on levels 16-18 to bleed out the oxygen. As confusion and panic spread, Gera's mercenary troops materialize all over the station. Levels 1-15 are flooded with a cryogenic gas, putting most of the station population in suspended animation. While this is happening, Kal & Vik try as much as possible to stop Fabio but are unsuccessful; they flee toward one of the upper levels. On level 18, the sudden decompression catches everyone off-guard; in the confusion, tel-Varesh escapes, but not before saving The Doctor and Gairlek from being blown out into space. He eventually manages to link back up with Kal & Vik. Nyssa & Ace, too, escape. While The Master and Gera consolidate their hold on Terminus, The Doctor overhears The Master order one group of mercenaries to come with him and "secure the old bridge". The Doctor is alarmed; he and Gairlek head for the old bridge. "I know the way there." he tells a disbelieving Gairlek. Meanwhile, Nyssa and Ace run headlong into a group of the mercenaries, who are apparently looking for Nyssa. They are so intent on finding her that they take little notice of Ace, who escapes. The Mercenaries communicate to their superior._

MERCENARY #1  
(to communicator)  
Yes ma'am, we have her. 

GERA  
(over communicator)  
Then escort her to the control center. The general wants her brought to him.

As they are speaking, they are unaware that a black flightsuited figure is now slowly advancing on them. Nyssa suddenly notices tel-Varesh, but is unsure of what is happening until a single finger goes to his helmet, the universal sign of `keep quiet'. 

MERCENARY #1  
(to communicator)  
Affirmative. We're on our way.

Mercenary #2 grabs Nyssa by the arm. 

MERCENARY #2  
Come on. The General wants a word with you.

Mercenary #2 hears a click, and turns to see tel-Varesh calmly pointing a gun at his head. 

TEL-VARESH  
What a coincidence. I want a word with you.

From a grating above Kal and Vik drop, each with their weapons trained on the two mercenaries. 

VIK  
Alright you two, drop them. NOW. Or you won't live to see next payday.

Suddenly outnumbered, the two mercenaries surrender. 

TEL-VARESH  
Vik, Kal -- search them, then tie them up.

Tel-Varesh holsters his gun, then turns to Nyssa. 

TEL-VARESH  
Are you alright, um, Administrator?

Nyssa looks at the three, unable to decide whether these new-found allies are trustworthy or not. Still, there seems something rather familiar about tel-Varesh... 

NYSSA  
Fine, I think.  
(to Vik and Kal)  
Who are you people? What is going on here? 

VIK  
We're friends, if you can believe that. Against a common enemy. 

TEL-VARESH  
Gera and her mercenaries have taken over most of your station, Administrator. Decks one to fifteen have been flooded with cryo-gas, and sixteen to eighteen have been spaced. They've shut down communications and are occupying the control center. 

NYSSA  
What about my security force? 

KAL  
Dead or asleep, most of them. Gera bleeded out the oxygen on level seventeen just as the take-over began. 

TEL-VARESH  
Your friend Gairlek escaped, though. I saw him running with The Doctor.

Nyssa looks at the three suspiciously, and at tel-Varesh more than just suspiciously. 

NYSSA  
That still doesn't explain who you are, or what you're doing here.  
(to tel-Varesh)  
Or why you've been spying on us. 

TEL-VARESH  
That, I'm afraid, is a very long... Nyssa, down!

As tel-Varesh pushes Nyssa to the side, an energy-weapon's shot comes from down the corridor, striking tel-Varesh squarely on the helmet. Kal and Vik jump to cover and return fire. There is a brief gunbattle between them and several mercenaries down the corridor, which ends with the mercenaries running away. The two captured mercenaries are hit. After the brief battle, Kal runs down the corridor momentarily in pursuit, while Vik goes to her captain, who is now on his hands and knees. Pieces of his helmet are lying before him. We still cannot, however, see his face. 

VIK  
Are you alright?

Tel-Varesh nods affirmative. Kal returns. 

KAL  
Well, that kills it! The Master has got to know we're here!

The mere mention of The Master suddenly alarms Nyssa. She has had enough surprises for one day and wants some answers. 

NYSSA  
The Master?!?! What does he have to do with this?  
(to Kal)  
Who are you people, and what is going on here?

Her back is to tel-Varesh, so she does not see him as he comes unsteadily to his feet. But as he speaks -- his voice now unmuffled and undisguised by the helmet mike -- she suddenly freezes. She knows that voice... as do we. 

TEL-VARESH  
He's after Terminus, Nyssa -- and probably you as well.

Nyssa slowly turns, not willing to believe. Tel-Varesh, meanwhile, is tipping his head forward and taking off the remains of his helmet. Once off, he stands erect, to reveal... 

ADRIC  
And unless we start cooperating now things are going to get a lot worse.

**_End episode, roll credits._ **  


* * *

**Episode Three**  
 **Named Utterances**

"I am the utterance of my name... for if I am not spoken of, I am as if dead."  
\-- Gnostic Texts verse

**RECAP OF PREVIOUS EPISODE CLIFFHANGER:**

**SCENE: A Terminus corridor.**  
A brief gunbattle between Kal, Vik and several mercenaries down a corridor. The mercenaries run away, with Kal in pursuit. Vik goes to her captain, who was hit in the helmet by an energy blast. Pieces of his helmet are lying before him. We do not see his face. 

VIK  
Are you alright?

Tel-Varesh nods affirmative. Kal returns. 

KAL  
Well, that kills it! The Master has got to know we're here! 

NYSSA  
The Master?!?! What does he have to do with this?  
(to Kal)  
Who are you people, and what is going on here?

Her back is to tel-Varesh, so she does not see him as he comes unsteadily to his feet. But as he speaks -- his voice now unmuffled and undisguised by the helmet mike -- she suddenly freezes. She knows that voice... as do we. 

TEL-VARESH  
He's after Terminus, Nyssa -- and probably you as well.

Nyssa slowly turns, not willing to believe. Tel-Varesh, meanwhile, is tipping his head forward and taking off the remains of his helmet. Once off, he stands erect, to reveal... 

ADRIC  
And unless we start cooperating now things are going to get a lot worse. 

*****

Adric looks very different from when we last saw him -- older, but cold, impassive, stone-faced. An old scar runs across one side of his face, and his hair is cut almost military-short. He rarely shows emotion. When he talks, it is always in a controlled, emotionless, business-like manner. Something has happened to him, something very, very, disturbing... 

Nyssa looks at him in shocked disbelief. 

NYSSA  
A...Adric? W...what... I mean, how...?

Adric looks at her as if that were the last question he wanted to answer. Instead he tosses the destroyed helmet aside and walks over to the mercenary prisoners. He ignores her question. 

ADRIC  
Not now. Too long a story, too little time.

He bends to examine one of the prisoners, Mercenary #2, then looks up toward Kal and Vik, who have been watching the reunion unsure as to what to do. 

ADRIC  
(to Vik)  
Are you carrying any kayzine with you? 

VIK  
Some, yes.

Adric points to the prisoner. 

ADRIC  
Wake him.

Vik produces a small cylinder, which she presses against the captive's neck. There is a hissing sound, and the prisoner begins to wake. After a moment's grogginess, he opens his eyes on Adric -- and immediately panics. 

MERCENARY #2  
Y...y...YOU!! 

VIK  
Good, you're acquainted. Saves us the trouble of introductions.

Nyssa watches the interrogation with increasing astonishment. The Mercenary looks long and fearfully at Adric. 

MERCENARY #2  
But... you're suppose to be dead!

Adric pulls his gun and non-chalantly aims it in the mercenary's general direction. 

ADRIC  
Horrible rumor. You should never believe everything people tell you. (pause) I have some questions to ask you...

The mercenary suddenly turns very resolute. 

MERCENARY #2  
You won't get anything out of me.

Adric gives him a long, cold stare. 

ADRIC  
Are you quite certain of that?

The mercenary slowly nods, but it is obvious he is not as sure of himself as he wants them to think. Adric continues the cold stare. 

ADRIC  
Vik, break his arm.

Nyssa's eyes go wide. Vik casually examines their captive, as if trying to decide something. 

VIK  
Which one, left or right? 

ADRIC  
(pause, considering)  
Surprise me.

Nyssa's mouth drops. As Vik calmly bends down to grab one of the mercenary's arms, the prisoner's fear overwhelms him. 

MERCENARY #2  
Ok, ok, I'll talk! Just... just don't break anything, please. 

ADRIC  
Depends on what you tell me. Where is The Master? 

MERCENARY #2  
(looking confused)  
Who? 

KAL  
Nasty man. Black hair, black beard, black attitude. You can't miss him. 

MERCENARY #2  
You mean General Vork? 

ADRIC  
Is that what he's calling himself today? Alright then, where is 'General Vork'? 

MERCENARY #2  
He was on the ship last I saw, but we were suppose to bring her (pointing at Nyssa) to the control center. He... he might be there now. 

ADRIC  
What do he and Gera want with Terminus? 

MERCENARY #2  
I don't know... Honest, I don't! Except... I overheard The General order some of the men to look for something called 'the old bridge', and then something about a contract with BioGen...

Nyssa bristles at the mention of BioGen, but says nothing. Adric notices this, but continues with the interrogation. 

ADRIC  
What about this 'old bridge'? Why does he want it found?

The mercenary looks helplessly among the four. 

MERCENARY #2  
I... I don't know. He only sent the elite squads to look for it... Honest! I...I...I... can't tell you!

Adric leans back, considering. Then, after a questioning look from Vik, nods his head. Vik produces the cylinder again and injects the prisoner, who immediately goes unconscious. Adric stands and reaches for his communicator. Nyssa, however, looks at her old friend in bewildered shock. 

NYSSA  
(quietly)  
What happened to you? 

ADRIC  
Trust me, you're better off not knowing.  
(to communicator)  
SELDON, are you there?

There is the hiss of static. 

KAL  
Sounds like jamming. He's onto us now. 

ADRIC  
He's playing with us.  
(hurriedly, to Nyssa)  
What's the fastest way to the bulkhead? 

NYSSA  
(pointing)  
Up that way.

Adric, Kal, and Vik all begin heading in that direction. Nyssa, though, seems reluctant to follow them; this has been too much in too short a time. 

ADRIC  
Come on, then. 

NYSSA  
No, not until you tell me what is going on here.

From behind them, in the direction the fleeing mercenaries had gone, comes the distant sound of shouts and a large number of soldiers approaching. Adric shrugs and turns to follow his crewmates. 

ADRIC  
Suit yourself.

Nyssa watches, dumbfounded, but decides to follow them anyway. 

NYSSA  
Wait!! 

ADRIC  
Hurry up, then!

_The Doctor & Gairlek reach the old bridge before the mercenaries do. Along the way, The Doctor figures out -- from things he overhears -- that what The Master is after are some "circuits" (several reddish-pink crystals) left in the control system of the ancient ship. He finds them with ease, does some quick fiddling around with the controls, and manages to escape just as The Master enters. The Master is furious and orders the mercenaries to capture them. Meanwhile, Ace is fumbling around trying to avoid being captured. In typical Ace fashion, she liberates a few grenades, then stumbles into a deserted lab. She sees the chemicals and smiles... Elsewhere, Gera arrives at the spot where Nyssa was freed by Adric and friends. She decides to take command of the situation and personally takes command of the search for the four._

**SCENE: A Terminus corridor.**

Vik, Kal, Adric/tel-Varesh, and Nyssa are cautiously moving down a corridor, with Adric at the point (front). Curiously, Adric seems to find Nyssa's presence uncomfortable. As they are moving, Vik approaches her captain. 

VIK  
(to Adric, slightly amused)  
"Adric"?!? That's your real name? You never told us... 

ADRIC  
(annoyed)  
You never asked.

Adric stops and knocks against the wall; it reverberates strangely, as if it where the hull of a ship. The others stop as well, Vik next to Adric, Kal next to Nyssa. Adric takes his communicator. 

ADRIC  
Here. This should do.  
(to communicator)  
SELDON, are you there? 

SELDON  
(from communicator, heavy static)  
Affirmative. 

ADRIC  
I need you to scan Terminus and surrounding space-time for the following: The location of any space-time vessels; the location, type and strength of any military vessels; estimated troop strength and current disposition...

Adric's voice trails off as the camera focuses on Nyssa, who is leaning against a bulkhead, still dazed and bewildered by the re-appearance of Adric. She stares at him in amazement. 

NYSSA  
(to Kal)  
Who is he talking to? 

KAL  
SELDON... our ship's A-Life. 

NYSSA  
Your ship? 

KAL  
The _Blue Star Twice_. Oh, I forgot... we docked under the name _Dublin Again_. 

NYSSA  
(smirk)  
Do you always use an alias wherever you go? 

KAL  
Usually. We're not exactly liked in some parts.  
(pause)  
You knew him from before, didn't you? A long time ago? 

NYSSA  
I suppose you could say that. It's been at least a dozen years, though.  
(shaking head)  
But he was never like this.  
(pause)  
How long have you known him? 

KAL  
Six years. He saved me from one of The Master's botched operations, and we've been together ever since. Vik's been with us almost as long...

Nyssa stares at Adric as he coldly discusses the situation with Vik and SELDON. 

NYSSA  
(quietly)  
I can't believe it... It's almost as if he were another person. 

KAL  
Well, he's been like this ever since I've known him... worse when The Masters around. 

NYSSA  
What... what does The Master have to do with him? Or rather, what does he have to do with The Master? 

KAL  
Good question. I wish I knew the answer. All I know is he won't ever rest until The Master is gone... and I mean that quite literally. 

NYSSA  
Gone? 

KAL  
Dead. Deceased. Deactivated. Whatever euphemism you wish to apply.

Adric and Vik approach Nyssa and Kal, interrupting their conversation. Adric is aware they were talking about him and is not thrilled, but only glares at Kal. 

_The four discuss their options. However, the sudden arrival of armed mercenaries puts them to flight once more. Meanwhile, The Doctor and Gairlek are captured. The Master orders The Doctor frisked. The frisking mercenaries find a variety of odd miscellaneous objects (including an old bag of jelly babies, to which The Doctor comments "Oh, I'd forgotten about those..."), but do not find the crystals. The Doctor and The Master trade vapish barbs; at one point, The Master comments that The Doctor and Gairlek were being escorted "for their own safety", a statement which The Doctor describes as "cognitive dissonance". Back in the corridors, Adric, Kal, Vik, and Nyssa are in a running gun battle, trying desperately to escape. However, they run head-long into Gera and her team. A brief battle erupts; Nyssa is captured, but Vik escapes. Adric and Kal are pinned down. Gera decides to use Nyssa as a hostage._

Adric glances around him and realizes they are outnumbered. He stands, bringing his weapon slowly down. As he does so, he turns to where Kal is hidden. 

ADRIC  
Come out, Kal. Not today.

Kal rises slowly from his hiding spot, but his gun is still drawn. Several of Gera's mercenaries immediately train their guns on him. 

KAL  
But... 

ADRIC  
(very forcefully)  
Drop it. Now. We'll only get ourselves killed.

To emphasize his point, Adric drops his gun and calmly puts his hands on his head. Kal reluctantly does the same. Gera brings her gun back down from Nyssa's head and pushes her toward the others. Adric gives Gera an icy-cold stare as he is quickly frisked by her mercenaries. Gera, however, merely chuckles as she walks triumphantly toward her prisoners. 

GERA  
(to Adric)  
Well, well, well... You again, in the way and underfoot as usual.

Nyssa's eyebrows arc as she realizes these two know each other. But then she gulps as she recognizes the electronic collar-like things one of the mercenaries is about to put on each of them. Kal, too, is uncomfortable. Adric acknowledges the objects coldly. 

KAL  
Captain, these look like... 

ADRIC  
I know. Do as she says. 

GERA  
(to her soldiers, pointing to Adric)  
Watch that one carefully, and ignore anything he says. He may be a fool, but he's a dangerous fool.

Adric looks Gera over from head to foot, as if gauging her. 

ADRIC  
(tauntingly)  
How's the leg, Gera? Found a working replacement yet?

Gera's face turns immediately red, but with supreme effort keeps herself under control. Instead, she stomps off. The three are now escorted down the corridor with guns trained on them. 

KAL  
(whispering)  
Was that really necessary? 

ADRIC  
She didn't hit me. That means she's under orders, which means The Master.  
(to Nyssa)  
Whatever happens, don't try to interfere. You'll only get yourself hurt. Trust me on this. 

NYSSA  
If you'd tell me what this is all about, I might trust you more.

Adric stays stone-faced. 

**CUT TO: A Terminus corridor.**  
Ace is moving very carefully, trying not to attract the attention of several mercenaries standing guard just down the hall. She is carrying her backpack, with a couple of her special silver canisters peaking out. One is in her hand. She is about to arm and throw when a hand reaches out from behind, covers her mouth, and forces her into a side corridor. As Ace squirms, she finds that her captor is Vik. The older woman puts a finger to her mouth. 

VIK  
(whispering)  
Be quiet, will you? Do you want them to capture us as well? 

ACE  
(quieting down)  
You! I thought you'd been captured!  
(she gestures toward the corridor)  
I saw them bring The Doctor in there. 

VIK  
What? He's got The Doctor now, too? 

ACE  
I think so.

Vik takes her gun away from Ace, but keeps it drawn. She discreetly looks down the corridor, then back at Ace, considering. 

VIK  
I suppose you could be one of The Master's tricks, but I doubt it. 

ACE  
The Master?! He's here?! He's got The Doctor? 

VIK  
Yes, as well as several friends of mine.  
(looking at Ace's knapsack)  
What in the worlds are you carrying? 

ACE  
Just a few surprises for those soldiers out there. Nitro-nine, mostly.

Vik's eyes go wide open. 

VIK  
Explosives? Anything else? 

ACE  
A smoke bomb or two. Why?

Vik contemplates this news, and a plan begins to form in her head. She reaches a decision. 

VIK  
An idea, maybe.  
(to Ace)  
If we're going to get our friends out of this, we'll have to work together. Understand?

Ace looks at her dubiously; she doesn't like being ordered, but decides that, under the circumstances, it might be better to trust Vik. 

ACE  
Alright, I suppose. What do you have in mind?

**CUT TO: Terminus Control Center.**  
A large number of mercenaries are present, a few of which have their guns trained on The Doctor and Gairlek. The Master is waving some circuit boards and continuing to gloat. 

THE MASTER  
Now, Doctor. Did you really think I wouldn't notice what you'd done to the original computer? 

THE DOCTOR  
It was worth a shot, I suppose. Anything to keep your megalomaniac hands off those circuits. 

THE MASTER  
And yet you still refuse to tell me where you've hidden them?  
(pointing towards Gairlek)  
You know, I could force it out of you any number of ways. 

GAIRLEK  
(looking defiant)  
Hell you could. I'd die before...

The Doctor shakes his head. He's in a bad position and knows it. 

THE DOCTOR  
That's probably what he means, Gairlek. He'll try to kill you to get me to talk. It's an old, tired trick of his. 

THE MASTER  
(smiling)  
But it works, so why change it? Especially with someone as annoyingly principled as you are, Doctor. 

GAIRLEK  
(to The Doctor)  
Don't worry about me, Doctor. I'm not afraid of him. 

THE MASTER  
(laughing uproariously)  
Actually, my dear friend, you're far too suicidal for that idea to work properly. No, for The Doctor to really talk I'd need someone with more of a hold on him than you.  
(he hears footsteps enter the room)  
Ah. And if I'm not mistaken, the perfect targets have just arrived.

A large number of armed soldiers, led by Gera, escort Nyssa, Kal, and Adric into the room. There are more guns pointed at Adric than either of the others. As he enters the room, the Doctor does something of a doubletake, then glances questioningly at Nyssa, who gives him a 'don't look at me; I haven't the faintest idea' shrug. Adric, however, only gives The Doctor a brief glance before focusing his eyes squarely on The Master, where they stay fixed most of the time. He still seems cold and emotionless, but there is now a hint of determination and defiance. He looks at The Master with barely controlled hate. The Master, however, seems even more amused than he was before. The Master strolls toward his prisoners. 

THE MASTER  
Ah, yes. Once more, where would The Doctor be without his companions?  
(to The Doctor)  
You know, you can be quite careless where you leave your charges, Doctor. Quite careless.  
(to Adric)  
You never know just who might find them.

Nyssa's eyes dart between The Master and Adric; suddenly, all the pieces fall into place. She looks sickened by the revelation. The Doctor, too, immediately understands. Adric's expression remains unchanged. The Master continues. 

THE MASTER  
(to The Doctor)  
Earlier you were talking about 'cognitive dissonance', Doctor. Well, I have an example for you.  
(pointing at Adric)  
This... "fool"... wants to kill me. Very much so, as I understand. He almost succeeded twice. 

ADRIC  
Three times. 

THE MASTER  
(chuckling, to Adric)  
Oh yes, you're quite right. I do stand corrected.  
(to The Doctor)  
Three close attempts on my life.  
(shaking his head in mock exasperation)  
My, my... Such ingratitude for saving his life... 

ADRIC  
(quiet, cold, mocking)  
You should have left me where I was. You might even sleep better.

The Master snickers and returns to where The Doctor and Gairlek are being held. 

THE MASTER  
So, Doctor. There you have it. Either tell me where the circuits are or your long lost friend over there will be even more long lost. 

ADRIC  
Don't tell him anything, Doctor. There's nothing he can do to me.

The Master turns once more toward Adric. He is enjoying this sadistic entertainment immensely. The Doctor, meanwhile, is having difficulty trying to decide between two very undesirable options. The Master knows this, and continues the mental torture. 

THE MASTER  
You really think you can defy me, can't you? Even after everything? 

ADRIC  
I never stopped defying you. The day I do is the day one of us is dead.

The Master produces a small instrument, the control unit for the collars now attached to Kal, Adric, and Nyssa. Kal and Nyssa bristle at the sight, but each brace themselves; they too are trying to look defiant. 

THE MASTER  
Have you reached a decision yet, Doctor? I'm warning you, my patience is near an end. 

ADRIC  
Don't do it, Doctor. He can't do anything to me I haven't already survived. 

THE MASTER  
(snickering)  
Really? Are you quite certain? Remember, I broke you once, fool. I know more about you than probably you even know about yourself. I could destroy you anytime I want. 

ADRIC  
(defiantly)  
Then go ahead. Finish the job. Do us both a favor. 

THE DOCTOR  
All right, Master. You've made your point. I'll tell you where the wretched things are. 

THE MASTER  
(to The Doctor)  
That's very kind of you, Doctor.  
(turning back to Adric)  
But it seems I still have a point yet to be made.

Everyone watches helplessly as The Master approaches Adric again. Adric still looks cold and defiant. 

THE MASTER  
You've managed to make quite an annoyance of yourself, fool. I don't take kindly to being shot at wherever I go. 

ADRIC  
I don't take kindly to mindprobes, or people who use them. Whatever you're going to do, get it over with. You're not going to impress anyone here with your little games. 

THE MASTER  
Who said anything about impressing?

The Master pushes some buttons on his controller. Adric begins to tremble and grimace in obvious pain. Still, he stands defiant, willing himself not to scream. 

THE MASTER  
Dear me, you have grown. I used to have you screaming long before this.  
(he glances toward Kal and Nyssa)  
Still, there are other ways to deal with you. In your own twisted way you're almost like The Doctor. 

NYSSA  
(teeth clenched, very angry)  
You're the twisted one. Haven't you done enough to him? 

THE MASTER  
No, actually.

The Master operates his controller. Kal and Nyssa go immediately stiff. The Doctor steps forward, but armed guards stop him. 

THE MASTER  
Watch your friends die, Adric. No, better yet.  
(he turns a dial all the way up)  
Kill them yourself. Start with her. Watch every detail...

Adric is obviously trying to fight the controller, but despite his efforts one hand begins to slowly reach for Nyssa's neck. There is fear and horror in both their faces. Adric's hand draws closer, and closer, and closer as we... 

**_End episode, roll credits._ **  


* * *

**Episode Four**  
 **Nasty Epitaphs**

"O death, where is thy sting? O grave, where is thy victory?"  
\-- 1st Corinthians 15:55

**RECAP OF PREVIOUS EPISODE CLIFFHANGER:**

THE MASTER  
Dear me, you have grown. I used to have you screaming long before this.  
(he glances toward Kal and Nyssa)  
Still, there are other ways to deal with you. In your own twisted way you're almost like The Doctor. 

NYSSA  
(teeth clenched, very angry)  
You're the twisted one. Haven't you done enough to him? 

THE MASTER  
No, actually.

The Master operates his controller. Kal and Nyssa go immediately stiff. The Doctor steps forward, but armed guards stop him. 

THE MASTER  
Watch your friends die, Adric. No, better yet.  
(he turns a dial all the way up)  
Kill them yourself. Start with her. Watch every detail...

Adric is obviously trying to fight the controller, but despite his efforts one hand begins to slowly reach for Nyssa's neck. There is fear and horror in both their faces... 

*****

The Doctor breaks free of his guards and interrupts. 

THE DOCTOR  
All right, you've proved your point! Let them go! 

THE MASTER  
Typical, Doctor. Just when it was getting interesting. 

THE DOCTOR  
(very, very angry)  
If you harm any of them, I swear you'll never get anything out of me. 

THE MASTER  
(sighing)  
I suppose you're right. Business before pleasure always.

The Master turns the controller off. Kal and Nyssa go limp, but Adric collapses to the ground. As Kal and Nyssa go to his side, Adric looks up toward The Master, murder in his eyes and perhaps mouthing a curse in his direction. The Master scarcely notices. Instead, he strolls toward The Doctor. 

THE MASTER  
Well, Doctor, where are they? 

THE DOCTOR  
Take those abominations off of them, first. 

THE MASTER  
And release my hold over you? Come, Doctor. You know me better than that.

As The Master and The Doctor are talking, Vik enters wearing a stolen mercenary uniform and trying to stay out of Gera's sight. She bristles at The Master, but slowly makes her way toward the captives. Adric, trying to get his strength back, notices her. So do Kal and Nyssa. Vik's eyes glance toward a section of wall near the three; Adric nods minutely in understanding. The Master and The Doctor, meanwhile, continue. 

THE DOCTOR  
I know you too well... unfortunately. If I give you the circuits, those three are as good as dead. 

THE MASTER  
Dead? No, I hardly think so, Doctor. They're more useful to me alive... but only if you give me what I want. 

THE DOCTOR  
(gesturing at the number of armed individuals gathered around)  
None of us are going anywhere. You've got me, and you've got them. What more could you want? 

THE MASTER  
(pause, thinking)  
The universe, for one. Those circuits, for a start.  
(indicating the collar control unit)  
I admit I'd prefer to take certain individuals alive, Doctor, but they aren't as necessary as the circuits you possess. 

THE DOCTOR  
(quizzically)  
What is your interest in Terminus, anyway? 

THE MASTER  
Nothing more than a little business deal, I assure you. Some interested parties were not especially happy to lose so much on their investment, so I merely offered them a chance to balance the books. I believe the proper financial term is 'hostile takeover'? 

THE DOCTOR  
Magnanimous and altruistic gestures? How unlike you. 

THE MASTER  
I admit I had other reasons for going along... the most important of which you are trying rather hard to delay. I'm growing tired of this, Doctor, so I'll ask you one last time: Where are the circuits, or do I have to resume disciplinary proceedings?

The Doctor looks across toward the three captives. Adric is once more stone-faced, eyes fixed on The Master; Kal and Nyssa are still defiant. All three obviously do not want to give-in to The Master. He seems to reach a decision. Vik, meanwhile, has wormed her way toward the captives. 

THE DOCTOR  
I'll take you to them... No, I can't just tell you. They're hidden too well; you'd never find them for days.

The Master considers, then hands the control unit to Gera. Several armed mercenaries gather behind The Doctor, guns aimed. 

THE MASTER  
Very well then, Doctor. Lead on. But I'm warning you, any tricks and your friends receive an instant lobotomy.  
(to Gera)  
If you don't hear from us in thirty minutes, execute that one (indicating Kal), then the others every fifteen minutes. Save the fool for last.

Gera nods and fingers the control unit. Vik gives Gera a cold, hard stare and fingers her weapon. The Master motions for The Doctor to begin leading. 

THE MASTER  
After you, Doctor. I insist.

Just as The Doctor is about to leave with The Master, there is a sudden explosion; one section of the wall, the one Vik indicated, blows apart. As this occurs, a number of events happen more or less at once: Adric and Kal attack their surprised guards, taking weapons; Nyssa wisely dives for cover; Vik first releases Ace's smoke bomb, then rapidly fires at Gera \-- one shot hitting the control unit and destroying it, another hitting one of her legs, which explodes in a shower of sparks. Gera goes down; Gairlek, too, attacks a guard and liberates a weapon, pushing The Doctor to cover in the process; from the hole in the wall emerges Ace and a half-dozen or so red-shirts in Terminus Security uniforms, providing cover fire and protecting the escape route. All hell breaks loose; an intense gun-battle now rages in the control center. Seeing their chance, Kal and Nyssa make for the opening, covered by Vik; as soon as they are under protection, they remove the mind-control collars. Adric, however, catches a glimpse of The Master trying to run away and charges him, intent on murder. The Master notices Adric too late; he freezes as the Alzarian brings gun to bear and pulls the trigger. There is a click, but nothing happens -- the gun has jammed. The Master escapes; Adric is furious as he dives for cover. Much to his surprise, Adric finds himself behind the same piece of protection as The Doctor and Gairlek. Adric takes one look at The Doctor and shakes his head. 

ADRIC  
(to himself)  
Figures... 

THE DOCTOR  
(quizzically)  
You don't seem very pleased to see me.

As Adric removes his collar, Gairlek hands him another weapon. Adric gives it a quick look-over as he speaks. 

ADRIC  
(semi-apologetically)  
Sorry, Doctor. I'd say hello, but it's been a rotten day.

Adric peaks over the protection, fires a few shots, then brings his head back down. 

ADRIC  
(to The Doctor)  
Right... On the count of three, run for the opening... Don't argue, just do it! Gairlek? 

GAIRLEK  
With you. 

ADRIC  
Fine...  
(taking quick breaths)  
One, two, three...

At the count of three, Adric and Gairlek stand up and fire, while The Doctor runs for the opening. Once The Doctor is on his way, first Gairlek then Adric begin to withdraw toward the hole, firing the entire time. The others are now in the hole, some firing cover; a few of the Terminus Security personnel have fallen. The Doctor arrives first, with Gairlek and Adric just behind. Behind the hole is a dark corridor. 

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**  
The Doctor, Ace, Nyssa, Gairlek, and several surviving security personnel are just down the corridor. Kal and Vik are just behind the hole, firing their weapons. 

ACE  
Perfessor, are you alright? 

THE DOCTOR  
I'm fine, Ace. Good timing. 

ACE  
It wasn't my idea...

Ace indicates Vik, who is busy providing cover fire just as Adric bounds in. 

VIK  
(to Adric)  
Sorry I took so long, sir; I had trouble finding an army for rent. 

ADRIC  
Better late than never.  
(explosion above their heads)  
Let's get out of here!

Adric and Kal take up the rear as everyone withdraws, firing back down the corridor to discourage pursuit. Much to Adric's surprise, they find Nyssa waiting for them just before a juncture. As they run past she activates some controls on the wall; two doors descend, one far along behind, the other just behind them. Nyssa activates some other controls, and a hissing noise can be heard. 

KAL  
(quizzically)  
What are you doing? 

NYSSA  
Cycling the air out of that section. There, that should hold any pursuit back. 

ADRIC  
(panting, out of breath)  
Good thinking.  
(pause)  
Where are the others? 

NYSSA  
(indicating one side corridor)  
That way.  
(to Adric)  
Did you...? 

ADRIC  
(shaking head, still angry)  
No... The Bastard got away again.

Nyssa looks at Adric, as if unsure about his mental state. Adric notices but ignores the look. The three make their way to the others. 

ACE  
Where are we? 

GAIRLEK  
Robotic maintenance corridor. Haven't been used in years, at least since we got rid of the robots and started doing our own maintenance. 

THE DOCTOR  
Do those idiots back there know about these? 

GAIRLEK  
If they didn't they do now. It won't be long before this area is flooded with troops.

Adric enters, gun still drawn. He makes his way toward The Doctor. 

ADRIC  
All right, Doctor. Where are they?

The Doctor is taken aback by Adric's tone; like Nyssa, he finds the change in his friend more than a little alarming. 

THE DOCTOR  
Where's what? 

ADRIC  
The circuits, or whatever it is The Master's after. 

THE DOCTOR  
Oh... those.

The Doctor thinks it over for a moment, then lifts his hat. Inside are three small reddish-pink crystals of varying shapes. The only ones who do not look surprised are Adric, Nyssa, and Ace. 

KAL  
You mean you had them the entire time?!?! 

THE DOCTOR  
I had to string The Master along somehow. It wouldn't have done any good to give-in immediately.

Adric picks up one crystal and examines it. 

ACE  
What are they? 

ADRIC  
(grimly)  
Hyper-dimensional circuits for a dematerialization system. The Master has been trying to repair his TARDIS for some time. 

NYSSA  
(suddenly very angry)  
Is that what this has been all about? Repairing his ship? 

ADRIC  
Pretty much... 

THE DOCTOR  
It can't be everything. There must be something else in there he wants.  
(pause, thinking)  
You say he's been trying to repair his TARDIS? 

VIK  
(nodding)  
The transcendental-dimensional matrix on his ship is deteriorating \-- rapidly. Unless he can make repairs soon, his TARDIS will simply break apart. 

ADRIC  
Uh huh. And he's managed to make himself so unpopular he can't get the materials he needs to make the repairs -- which is how we've been looking for him. There are only a few places where he can obtain spare parts, and we've been keeping an eye on them all.  
(pause)  
None of us knew about this place, though...  
(another pause, closely examining crystal)  
I think these are of Sarlin manufacture, Doctor.

The Doctor closely examines one crystal. 

THE DOCTOR  
I think you're right. I can't be certain, though. I've never seen a genuine Sarlin artifact outside of the museum on Gallifrey. 

VIK  
Sarlin? 

THE DOCTOR  
The Sarlin are -- or rather, were -- a race of trans-dimensional privateers, who used to jump from one universe to the other in search of easy prey and quick profits. Mind you, they haven't been seen or heard from in aeons. 

ACE  
But what would these things be doing on Terminus? 

NYSSA  
(examining third crystal)  
Because we're standing in a Sarlin artifact, aren't we? That's how the original crew tried to pilot the ship through space-time? 

THE DOCTOR  
Probably. Wish the Garm was still here; he might have told us a lot more. 

ADRIC  
Whatever The Master is after, these circuits are the key. We have to find out what's built into their memories.  
(to Nyssa & Gairlek)  
Is there any way of reaching the docking level without going through the cryo-gas? 

NYSSA  
No, there isn't. Not unless you want to crawl outside. Why, do you want to get your ship? 

ADRIC  
(indicating crystal)  
SELDON could decipher these. Encryption decoding is one of his specialties. 

GAIRLEK  
Wouldn't it be safer to just destroy them? 

THE DOCTOR  
(holding one crystal)  
They're made of solid crystalline Carbon-96. You'd need a plasma torch to even scratch one. 

ADRIC  
Which we also have on the ship. 

THE DOCTOR  
(pause, considering)  
You know, we could try the TARDIS. I'm sure the console computer could do the job just as well. 

ADRIC  
(pause, thinking it over)  
And if not, I can link SELDON over through the space-time vortex. Very well, then. The TARDIS it is. 

NYSSA  
And after that?

Adric hefts his weapon. 

ADRIC  
(grim-faced)  
After that, we retake your station.

Adric turns away from the group. Some of the others, including Nyssa and The Doctor, stare at him. Gairlek turns to Nyssa, obviously impressed. 

GAIRLEK  
(whispering, watching Adric)  
You never told me you knew Captain tel-Varesh, Administrator!

Nyssa and The Doctor exchange quick looks. 

NYSSA  
(shaking head)  
I'm beginning to wonder if I ever did.

_The Master orders Gera to find The Doctor's TARDIS and send troops to surround it. "We are falling behind schedule... it is only a matter of time before the authorities realize that this station isn't responding."_

**SCENE: Interior, the TARDIS control room.**

The Doctor, Adric, and the others enter the TARDIS control room. As he enters, Adric freezes, then slowly proceeds toward the control console. 

ADRIC  
I see your taste in decor hasn't changed. 

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, well... The old girl likes to keep things the way they are... or rather were...  
(to himself)  
Come to think of it, I think your room is still somewhere about...

Adric gives The Doctor a quick glare before turning his attention to the console. He looks a little confused (the console has changed a few times since Adric left the TARDIS). 

THE DOCTOR  
Oh, I'm sorry...  
(pointing)  
It's over there now.

Adric goes to where The Doctor has pointed. He begins to tap on the controls. The Doctor joins him there. 

ADRIC  
You're still using the A.S.-three, I see. 

THE DOCTOR  
Why not? It still works... Oh, be careful with that; it's still rather sensitive. 

ADRIC  
(frowning)  
What? No M-S interface? You upgraded the whole console and you STILL haven't installed an M-S interface? 

THE DOCTOR  
Well, yes... but as I recall, you were the one who burned it out. 

ADRIC  
Yes, but I did repair it... remember? 

THE DOCTOR  
You did? 

ADRIC  
You kept complaining about the power surges. 

THE DOCTOR  
(thinking)  
Oh yes... I do seem to recall that... I'm sorry, I never seemed to have gotten around to re-installing...

While Adric and The Doctor's talk degenerates into technical gibberish, the others look in varying degrees of amusement - except for Nyssa, who looks rather depressed. 

VIK  
(shaking head)  
I always wondered where he got it from...  
(to Nyssa)  
How did you ever manage to survive those two? 

NYSSA  
With teeth firmly clenched, mostly.  
(sighing)  
He never talked about us, did he?

Kal and Vik glance briefly at each other. 

KAL  
A little bit... in bits and pieces, mostly. He never mentioned you, though, and what I know about The Doctor comes mostly from SELDON.  
(pause)  
He doesn't like to talk about his past. 

NYSSA  
Ever? 

KAL  
Ever. 

NYSSA  
(to herself, quietly)  
Oh... 

VIK  
(pause)  
I asked him about it once, you know. 

NYSSA  
And what did he say? 

VIK  
(smirk)  
He told me the past was dead, and nothing could change it.  
(shaking head)  
None of us ever asked again. 

KAL  
As I said... he avoids his past whenever he can.

Nyssa looks even more depressed. She shakes her head and sighs. 

NYSSA  
(quietly)  
I can't say I blame him.  
(to herself)  
Some friends we turned out to be...

The Doctor and Adric continue to work at the console. A small pedestal has lifted from the console, and one of the crystals sits on it. The instrument they are working with is humming; at one point the humming fades out, as if the instrument were losing power. Without hesitating (and, without thinking about it), both The Doctor and Adric give the console simultaneous kicks. The instrument goes back to its previous humming. The Doctor and Adric go on as if nothing happened. 

ADRIC  
No good. I need that interface if I'm going to break through that jamming. 

THE DOCTOR  
I don't suppose you remember where you left it? 

ADRIC  
(thinking)  
The cupboard? 

THE DOCTOR  
Wait a minute... I'll check.

The Doctor goes off to one side of the console room and opens a door, revealing a room full of various electronic gear. He enters. 

THE DOCTOR  
Now, if I were an M-S interface...

From inside the room there is a loud crash. 

THE DOCTOR  
(shouting from room)  
Um... could someone please be so kind as to give me a hand?

Nyssa, Ace, Gairlek, Kal, and Vik each give the other a quick glance. Everyone except Nyssa moves toward the door; Nyssa stays behind. 

VIK  
(to Nyssa)  
Are you certain they're not related?

While the others go to help The Doctor, Nyssa gives Adric (who is still working on the console) a long and hard look. She gulps and seems to make a decision, then cautiously approaches him. She is very hesitant, but finally gathers her courage; she has to know. 

NYSSA  
Adric... h-h-how... how long did he have you?

Adric stops his work but does not look at her. Instead, he seems to struggle with himself, trying to decide if he should answer; she is asking about something he has tried very hard not to think about. Finally, he sighs. 

ADRIC  
(quiet, emotionless)  
Two years... maybe three. I don't know, I lost track after awhile.

Nyssa looks pained; she obviously feels guilty in part for what has happened to her friend. From the cupboard, trying not to look obvious, The Doctor and the others too are listening. Adric continues to stare at the console. 

NYSSA  
(very quietly)  
W...why? 

ADRIC  
(shrug)  
A potential pawn against The Doctor... organic calculator for a decrepit TARDIS... spare body for whenever his regeneration fails... take your pick. 

NYSSA  
(slowly shaking head)  
We never knew. None of us did. We... we thought you'd... you'd... We thought there was no way you could have survived. 

ADRIC  
I know what you thought. It might have been better if I hadn't. That still doesn't change things. 

NYSSA  
We'd have come after you if we knew... You have to believe that. Is... is that why you never said anything? Because you blame us?

Adric seems to ignore the question; instead, he resumes working. Vik, who has been watching the exchange, goes to Nyssa and silently indicates that it might be best to leave the question alone. But as Nyssa regretfully begins to step away, Adric speaks up. 

ADRIC  
(quietly)  
I don't blame you. I don't blame any of you. It happened, and that's all there is to it.  
(he lifts his head and faces Nyssa)  
All I ask is that you do not interfere. This is something I have to see through to the end... no matter what it takes.

_The Master & Gera move to take the TARDIS. Meanwhile, back in the TARDIS, Adric has succeeded in patching SELDON to the console computer._

The Doctor and Adric are hunched over the control console. The others are gathered around. One of the crystals is sitting on the pedestal. Above everyone's head, the screen displays an analysis of the crystal. 

THE DOCTOR  
It appears our friends the Sarlini were a lot more sophisticated than I first thought.  
(To Nyssa)  
Did you know Terminus is a TARDIS? 

NYSSA  
(eyes wide)  
WHAT?!?! 

ADRIC  
Makes sense... the laws of physics are constant: the Timelords can't possibly be the only ones to discover its secrets. 

THE DOCTOR  
True... although I would point out that Terminus is not quite a Timelord TARDIS, even though it operated under many of the same principals.

The Doctor taps a few buttons, and a computer display of Terminus appears. 

THE DOCTOR  
Notice how huge Terminus is in space. Did you ever wonder how something that big could go through hyperspace? 

GAIRLEK  
We just assumed it used a lot of energy to move. 

THE DOCTOR  
Well, yes it did... in a way... but not the way you think. Here, let me show you. In flight, this is how Terminus normally looked.

The Doctor taps a few more times on the console. The display of Terminus becomes a much smaller starship. Ace gets it immediately. 

ACE  
Its suppose to be transcendental dimensional... bigger on the inside than on the outside. 

THE DOCTOR  
Exactly... only the transcendental dimensional system on Terminus shattered when the original disaster occurred. When it finally dropped into our universe, it couldn't maintain configuration... so it simply reverted to a normal inter-dimensional ratio.  
(he taps the console)  
If it wasn't for the matrix on this ship, my TARDIS would probably look much like Terminus. 

ACE  
So, does this mean Terminus could go anywhere, land anyplace, just like a TARDIS? 

THE DOCTOR  
Well, not quite... First off, it's not a timeship -- just an inter-universal ship. Second off, while the TARDIS can -- in theory, mind you -- change its appearance to suit its environment, Terminus can only change its appearance according to one of several pre-set configurations.

To emphasize, The Doctor taps some more on the console; the display changes to a number of different configurations -- all spaceships of varying kinds. 

ADRIC  
Most of those ship designs look more military than commercial. 

THE DOCTOR  
Quite. The Sarlini did not have a savory reputation. 

GAIRLEK  
So what are the other crystals for? 

THE DOCTOR  
Ah... well, that's the most intriguing.

The Doctor changes crystals. 

THE DOCTOR  
This crystal is apparently an energy sponge. It channels whatever energy it can tap and uses that to power the ship. 

KAL  
What kind of energy? 

THE DOCTOR  
Whatever it can find... from stars, novas, galaxies... 3K background radiation, neutrino decay, neutral hydrogen interactions... you name it, it'll tap it. 

NYSSA  
Practically an endless source. 

ADRIC  
Mind you, with those figures... Terminus would have to use a lot more energy than a TARDIS, wouldn't it? 

THE DOCTOR  
You're right, it's not nearly as efficient... If fully operational, Terminus would require almost ten times more energy than the TARDIS... 

VIK  
And probably ten times less efficient to boot. 

THE DOCTOR  
Exactly.

_The Doctor continues to explain the crystals. The third crystal is a capacitor/dampener, designed to regulate the flow of energy from crystal #2. It, however, is damaged -- an internal crack runs through it. Adric is very interested in this..._  


* * *

**Episode Five**  
 **Death's Likeness**

"This is no life, alas, that I do lead;  
It is but death as in Life's likeness,  
Endless sorrow assured out of dread,  
Past all despair and out of all gladness.  
Thus well I know I am remedyless,  
For me nothing may comfort nor amend  
'Til death come forth and make of me an end."  
\-- Anonymous, late 15th century

_The Doctor and Adric figure out The Master's plan -- to slave Terminus as part of The Master's TARDIS, giving him a larger ship, a repaired power source, and an army of slaves to boot. The Doctor, Ace, Adric, and Nyssa work together to try to stop The Master; Nyssa comes up with a scheme to retake Terminus station, which eventually succeeds. The Doctor, meanwhile, confronts The Master. "What did you do to him?" The Doctor demands, to which The Master replies sardonically "Gave him a reason to live?" The Master manages to get a hold of the crystals. With Terminus no longer in his control, he decides to "cut his losses" and escape, using a mind-controlled Gairlek as a hostage. In the process of his escape, he manages to lock The Doctor, Ace, Nyssa and Adric into Nyssa's office._

Adric pulls his gun while Ace and The Doctor examine the lock; there is a crazed look on his face. 

ACE  
He's jammed it! 

THE DOCTOR  
Let me try...

The Doctor starts to bend over to examine the control panel to the lock, but as he does so Adric steps behind him. 

ADRIC  
(from behind The Doctor)  
Stand back! He's mine!

Ace turns around; her eyes go wide as she sees Adric aiming his gun in their direction. She pulls The Doctor away just as Adric fires at the control panel. It erupts in a shower of sparks, then the doors slowly slide open. 

THE DOCTOR  
(to himself)  
Well, I suppose that's one way of doing it...

As he says this, Adric pushes the two of them aside and runs into the corridor beyond. From down the corridor he hears the sound of a weapon discharging and a man (Gairlek) screaming. 

NYSSA  
That was Gairlek!

Adric turns toward the direction of the scream and runs in pursuit. The others follow. However, while none of the others are looking (and, perhaps, so quickly we might not even notice), The Doctor quickly grabs a small blaster left by one of the fallen security personnel. 

**CUT TO: Terminus Control Center.**  
Gairlek's body, shrunken by the Master's favorite weapon, lies in the middle of the floor. Adric runs into the control center, his gun drawn. Nyssa, The Doctor, and Ace all follow far behind him. Nyssa gasps when she sees the body of Gairlek. The Master's voice booms from his TARDIS, highly amused. The first groans of de-materialization can be heard. 

THE MASTER  
(Laughing)  
Too late, fool! Better luck next time! 

ADRIC  
Yaro!!!

As The Master's TARDIS de-materializes, Adric shoots his gun at it's fading form. 

**End Episode, Roll Credits**  


* * *

**Episode Six**  
 **Full Circle**

"For we have come full circle, and must prepare to meet our maker."  
\-- Ralph Waldo Emerson

**RECAP OF PREVIOUS EPISODE CLIFFHANGER:**

Adric runs into the control center, his gun drawn. Nyssa, The Doctor, and Ace are all far behind him. Nyssa gasps when she sees the body of Gairlek. The Master's voice booms from his TARDIS, highly amused. The first groans of de-materialization can be heard. 

THE MASTER  
(Laughing)  
Too late, fool! Better luck next time! 

ADRIC  
Yaro!!!

As The Master's TARDIS de-materializes, Adric shoots off an entire clip at it's fading form. He only stops because he has run out of ammunition, not because The Master's TARDIS has completely disappeared. 

*****

Adric is silent for a few moments, as he slowly brings the gun back down. His face is one of controlled anger. Nyssa and Ace are both looking at him as if he were a crazed lunatic. Only The Doctor seems passive. 

THE DOCTOR  
(to Adric)  
Feeling better?

Adric scowls at him, but ignores the sarcasm. Instead, he reaches for his communicator. 

ADRIC  
We'll see who laughs last.  
(to communicator)  
SELDON, warm up the ship. I'm coming aboard. 

SELDON  
(from communicator)  
Affirmative. 

Adric turns to leave the room, but The Doctor stands in his way. 

ADRIC  
(forcefully)  
Out of my way, Doctor. This isn't your fight. 

THE DOCTOR  
You're wrong. It's been my "fight" far longer than it has been yours. 

ADRIC  
I've waited nine years for him, Doctor. I'm not going to let him get away this time. 

NYSSA  
Adric, let him go! He's not worth it! 

ADRIC  
Exactly. That's why he has to die. 

THE DOCTOR  
You think you're the only one who's suffered because of him? You think you're the only self-appointed angel of vengeance? Wake up, man! 

ADRIC  
I think it's high time he's paid for his crimes, and if you won't do it I will. Stand aside!

Adric steps forward, prepared to throw The Doctor if need be. Instead, The Doctor calmly produces a blaster and points it in Adric's direction. Even Adric looks surprised. 

THE DOCTOR  
Let him go, Adric. He'll show up again. He always does. 

ADRIC  
You wouldn't... 

THE DOCTOR  
Try me. If I have to stun you to get you to cooperate, I will. Order your ship to stand down.

There is a tense moment as Adric and The Doctor glare at each other. Then the tension eases as Adric reluctantly capitulates. 

ADRIC  
(to communicator)  
SELDON, belay that last order. 

SELDON  
(from communicator)  
Affirmative.

Adric tosses his communicator to the floor. The Doctor notes the gesture and puts the gun away. 

ADRIC  
There. Satisfied? 

THE DOCTOR  
No, but I can't let you go after him -- not now. You'd be dead long before you even got close. 

ADRIC  
That's a risk I'll take. I'm not afraid of dying. 

THE DOCTOR  
Then don't throw your life away on a useless gesture. Believe me, I like letting The Master go even less than you do... I've got more reason to hate him than you do. 

ADRIC  
(teeth clenched; cold anger)  
You do? Sometimes I wonder.

Adric turns away and stomps off, pausing only to pound his fist into a bulkhead. The Doctor shakes his head, then turns to Nyssa. 

THE DOCTOR  
Go keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash. Try to talk some sense into him, too.

Nyssa nods and, grim-faced, goes off after her old friend. Ace is shaking her head, and looking not very pleased. 

ACE  
Don't you think you were being a little harsh on him? He has a point. 

THE DOCTOR  
True. But throwing his life away again isn't going to make it.

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus corridor.**  
Nyssa catches up with Adric, who is attempting to move very fast. She has had enough of this nonsense. 

NYSSA  
Adric, what is wrong with you? Why can't you just let it go for now?

Adric stops and turns to face Nyssa squarely. 

ADRIC  
How many people were on Traken, Nyssa?

Nyssa stops, speechless, her face going cold. Adric continues. 

ADRIC  
Or Logopolis? Or what about random violence - like your friend back there, or Tegen's aunt? The man's a monster, Nyssa. He's amoral and insane. And no one is willing to do what has to be done. 

NYSSA  
(sarcastically)  
Except you, right? 

ADRIC  
I'd expected more from you. I'd thought you at least might understand. 

NYSSA  
Understand? This mad rush to self-destruction? No, I don't understand. I'd hope you were at least willing to be rational, for a change.

Adric scowls, turns, and resumes walking down the corridor. He continues the argument. 

ADRIC  
It's my life and I'll do what I damn-well please with it. Why is everyone suddenly so concerned how I spend it? 

NYSSA  
Well, what do you expect us to think? You come out of nowhere, without any warning, and expect us to act like nothings happened? You never even bothered to tell us you were still alive!

Adric once more stops, and for the first time in the entire story, his face seems to soften -- slightly. He sighs and faces her once more. 

ADRIC  
(quietly)  
I didn't want to drag any of you into this. This is a dangerous game I'm playing, Nyssa, with a dangerous opponent. If I'd told you or anyone else I was still around... well, too many questions would have been asked... and the answers might have gotten you killed. 

NYSSA  
And if The Master hadn't come here, you'd still have kept it a secret? 

ADRIC  
Probably. At least until I'd dealt with him. After that it wouldn't have mattered. 

NYSSA  
And if you'd gotten yourself killed? 

ADRIC  
Then it still wouldn't have mattered.

Adric resumes his pace through the corridor. Nyssa shakes her head in exasperation. 

NYSSA  
Adric, you're alive... Despite everything, you've managed to survive. Doesn't that mean anything to you? 

ADRIC  
No... It doesn't.

Nyssa, now very angry, passes Adric and walks in front of him. 

NYSSA  
Stupid, absolutely stupid. There's more to life than vengeance, Adric. 

ADRIC  
(sighing resolutely)  
I'm sorry you think so.

In one quick move, Adric lands a Venusian karate chop on Nyssa, who immediately goes limp. Adric catches her and gently lays her on the ground. 

ADRIC  
I'm sorry, Nyssa. You truly don't know how sorry I am.

Adric pulls a communicator from his boot and stands. Perhaps we hear the opening bars of ominous, vaguely funeral-esque music. 

ADRIC  
(to communicator)  
SELDON, are you there? 

SELDON  
(from communicator)  
Affirmative. 

ADRIC  
Have you breached the security codes on The Doctor's TARDIS yet? 

SELDON  
Affirmative.

Adric takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what is to come. 

ADRIC  
Initiate Contingency Plan Alpha. I'm on my way.

Adric goes to a side door, but before stepping in pauses to take one last look at Nyssa. While he looks, the communicator beeps again. 

SELDON  
Do you request a systems update?

Adric does not answer at first, so SELDON tries again. 

SELDON  
Repeat, do you request a systems update?

Adric turns back to the doorway and steps through. 

ADRIC  
Negative. I'll get it when I'm aboard. Adr... um, Tel-Varesh out.

**CUT TO: Interior, a large room on Terminus.**  
Kal and Vik are overseeing the surrender of Gera and her mercenaries. There are a large number of soldiers with hands on their heads, a large pile of weapons, and a number of recently liberated Terminus Security personnel with weapons trained on the invaders. Gera looks to be in a foul mood, with a medical doctor overlooking her artificial leg. The Doctor and Ace enter. 

THE DOCTOR  
(to Kal)  
Everything under control? 

KAL  
So far. Did The Master...?

The Doctor nods his head in the affirmative. Kal sighs; he'd more or less suspected that had been the case. Off to the side, Gera hears this and smiles, but says nothing. 

KAL  
Oh well, back to square one. Again.

Kal walks off. The Doctor watches him, and shakes his head. 

THE DOCTOR  
So many people, on such a stupid quest. 

ACE  
Look who's talking, Perfessor. It seems to me the things you've done haven't been so different. 

THE DOCTOR  
True. But it's not an obsession, and it doesn't occupy my every waking moment. I don't usually go looking for trouble, Ace, no matter what it may look like. Adric and his friends... they've devoted their entire lives to it.  
(shaking his head again)  
Such an awful waste. 

ACE  
Is that just it? Or do you feel guilty for letting him fall into The Master's hands?

The Doctor is silent. Ace has obviously hit a sore spot, but The Doctor will not admit it. Across the room, a Terminus technician is having trouble with the station computer system. The Doctor goes over to see if he can be of any assistance. Ace follows him. 

TECHNICIAN  
(to himself)  
Damn piece of Groaki hardware... 

THE DOCTOR  
Is there something wrong?

The technician looks up at The Doctor. Vik and Kal join him. 

TECHNICIAN  
Oh, nothing much. I'm trying to access the station engineering schematics for this section. We've got some incendiary damage in one of the conduits, and I need to see what's there before I do any cutting.

The technician makes a few more taps on the keyboard, and gives up in disgust. 

TECHNICIAN  
Great. I think the memory core's damaged. 

VIK  
(to The Doctor)  
We can have SELDON run a scan and download it for you. The ship is much more sophisticated than this equipment. 

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, I should think that might work.  
(he smiles)  
Besides, I've got an itch to talk with this computer of yours. He sounds like an interesting, errr, fellow.

The technician gets out of his seat, and Vik sits down and pulls her communicator from her belt. 

VIK  
SELDON, are you there? 

SELDON  
(from communicator)  
Affirmative. 

VIK  
I need you to run a localized structural scan. I need it for section... 

SELDON  
Negative. 

VIK  
What do you mean, "negative"? I haven't even given you the coordinates yet. 

SELDON  
Access to this system is now limited to systems operator. All other user access is temporarily suspended. Information downloads...

As SELDON is speaking, Kal and Vik trade "uh-oh" glances. Kal grabs the communicator from Vik. 

KAL  
SELDON, this is Kal. 

SELDON  
Affirmative. 

KAL  
Priority code: Papa-Alpha-Michael-two-four-three-one-five. Acknowledge. 

SELDON  
Negative. Access now limited to systems operator. All other user... 

KAL  
SELDON, under whose orders? 

SELDON  
(pause)  
Captain tel-Varesh.

The Doctor has been watching this with increasing alarm. Just as he'd feared, something is going on. 

THE DOCTOR  
What's the matter? 

VIK  
The captain has shut us out of the system.  
(to Kal, sounding very alarmed)  
Good gods, he's not going to...?

At this moment, Nyssa enters, her walk stumbling but being helped along by a Terminus security officer. Ace goes to help her. 

NYSSA  
(panting)  
Doctor, he's gone. I tried to stop him but...

The Doctor immediately grasps the situation and grabs the communicator from Kal. 

THE DOCTOR  
SELDON, get Adric on the line. NOW. 

ADRIC  
(from communicator)  
I'm here, Doctor.

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**  
Adric is strapped into the pilots seat. He is once more in a black flight-suit. Another space helmet is visible. The flight deck is ablaze with lights and electronic activity; the ship is obviously about to get underway. It is still, however, docked with Terminus. While Adric talks to the communications panel, from time to time he will examine a read-out, throw a switch, or perform some other miscellaneous pre-flight check. 

ADRIC  
I thought it was too much to hope for a clean get-away. 

THE DOCTOR  
(from communications panel)  
This is madness, Adric. You'll never get at him! 

ADRIC  
I still have a trick or two to try yet. I'll get close enough.

**CUT TO: Interior, computer console on Terminus.**  
Kal, Vik, Nyssa, and Ace are all gathered around the computer terminal. A video screen has now been trained on the Blue Star Twice. Kal grabs the communicator. 

KAL  
Sir, I have to agree. You can't do this! It's too dangerous!

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**

ADRIC  
We both knew it would come to this, Kal. You even joked about it. There's no other way, not without risking others. And I will not risk your lives on my vendetta.

**CUT TO: Interior, computer console on Terminus.**

THE DOCTOR  
Adric, this isn't just revenge you're talking about. It's murder. Cold-blooded murder.

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**

ADRIC  
(angrily)  
How many more planets is he going to kill this time, Doctor? How many more lives is he going ruin? It's time to end it, end him, NOW.

**CUT TO: Interior, computer console on Terminus.**  
The Doctor's eyes go wide, as if he'd been slapped. Adric continues over the radio. 

ADRIC  
(from communicator)  
I'm sorry Nyssa, Doctor. It would have been nice to stick around. But this is no place for any of you.

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**

ADRIC  
Don't try to stop me, don't get between us. This is between The Master and I.

**CUT TO: SFX shot of _Blue Star Twice_ , docked to Terminus.**  
It silently de-materializes like a TARDIS. Frantic, tension-filled music starts. Tempo quickens as we -- 

**CUT TO: Interior, computer console on Terminus.**

THE DOCTOR  
(hurriedly, to Kal and Vik)  
What's his plan? 

VIK  
Time-ram, probably. Then unload the weapons at point-blank range. 

THE DOCTOR & NYSSA  
WHAT!?!? 

KAL  
It was the one plan we always held in reserve. We never used it because it's a suicide-run! 

THE DOCTOR  
To the TARDIS!! Come on!!

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**  
Electronic activity on the flight deck is now at a fever pitch. Computer screens at Adric's side display ship's readiness, weapons disposition, and a tracking grid. Perhaps there is also a simple heads-up target display on a screen or glass shield in front of him. Music has now gone to a somber, military, almost funeral-esque march. 

ADRIC  
Master arm, on! 

SELDON  
Master arm, on. 

ADRIC  
Shields at full, Stand-by! 

SELDON  
Shields at full Stand-by. 

ADRIC  
Time to intercept. Mark! 

SELDON  
Six minutes, thirty-two seconds from mark.  
(short pause)  
The Doctor's TARDIS has de-materialized. 

ADRIC  
Can you hold them back? 

SELDON  
Affirmative, but for a limited time only. The Doctor's expertise with computer systems makes... 

ADRIC  
Can it, SELDON. Hold them back for as long as you can. 

SELDON  
Affirmative.

**CUT TO: SFX, the _Blue Star Twice_ shooting through the space-time vortex.**

**CUT TO: Interior, The Doctor's TARDIS control room.**  
The Doctor, Ace, Nyssa, Kal, and Vik are all in the control room. The TARDIS is in flight. The Doctor puts a computer display on the screen, which shows three dots -- The Master's TARDIS, the _Blue Star Twice_ , and The Doctor's TARDIS. The _Blue Star Twice_ is closing in on The Master's TARDIS. The Doctor is working at the console frantically. 

ACE  
(anxiously)  
Perfessor, what are you going to do? 

THE DOCTOR  
If he's going to try to ram, the only way to stop him is to get between them. 

ACE  
But... He can't possibly do any damage to The Master's TARDIS, can he? 

VIK  
(to Ace)  
Twin recoiless ion accelerator canons powered by a polarity reversed neutron phase array. 

THE DOCTOR  
(pause, then nods)  
He's got a weapon that'll harm a TARDIS...  
(shaking head)  
I don't know whether to be impressed or appalled...

_While The Doctor tries to get between Adric and The Master, The Master has integrated the three crystals into his TARDIS; a jury-rigged system is visible. The three crystals are glowing red. Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor gets a very rude surprise -- SELDON has seized control of the TARDIS via Adric's uplink with the BST. No matter what he does, The Doctor cannot break SELDON's control of his TARDIS. Helplessly, The Doctor and the others watch as Adric and The Master trade insults. Incredulously, The Doctor realizes that Adric is goading The Master... Adric attempts a time-ram, but the attempt is deflected; The Blue Star Twice is jolted out of space-time into realspace._  
   
   
  
  
  


ADRIC  
You killed me, Bastard... You killed me as thoroughly as if the Cybermen had done it. "Adric" might have let you live... his wraith will not.  
   
   
   
   
   
  

KAL  
(looking at screen)  
Where the devil is he? 

VIK  
(examining console)  
Time-wake at six-point-oh-three!! 

THE DOCTOR  
He's dematerializing...

Suddenly, The Master's TARDIS begins to appear -- dematerializing above and behind the _Blue Star Twice_. Nyssa grabs at the communications console. 

NYSSA  
(to console)  
Adric, above you!

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**  
Adric frantically activates some controls. 

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**  
The Master's TARDIS, now configured as a Sarlin attack ship, FIRES on the _Blue Star Twice_. There is a brilliant burst of light. 

**CUT TO: Interior, The Master's TARDIS control room.**  
The Master looks quizzically at the pyrotechnics display. 

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**  
The _Blue Star Twice_ dematerialises above and behind The Master's TARDIS. It fires; there is a shower of sparks as The Master's TARDIS takes damage. The duel has begun. 

**CUT TO: Interior, The Master's TARDIS control room.**  
The control room rocks, sparks fly, some damage becomes apparent. The Master works his controls to begin a counter-attack. 

**CUT TO: Interior, The Doctor's TARDIS control room.**  
The screen shows Adric's first hits on The Master. Ace is exuberant. 

ACE  
Awright! Get him, Adric!

The others give her an appalled look. 

ACE  
(shrugging)  
Well... 

KAL  
(looking at screen)  
The Master's coming around again...

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**  
The _Blue Star Twice_ is trying to take evasive action, but The Master's ship is much faster. It fires, and now it is Adric's turn to receive damage. 

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**  
The flight deck rocks. Warnings flash on the computer screen. Adric ignores them. He presses his controls to fire again. 

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**  
The two ships fight each other, playing cat-and-mouse. As the battle progresses, it becomes obvious that The Master is inflicting more damage on the _Blue Star Twice_ than Adric is inflicting on The Master's TARDIS. 

**CUT TO: Interiors, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_ and The Master's TARDIS control room.**  
Interspaced with short battle scenes should be brief glimpses of the two antagonists. Adric tends to swear a lot. 

**CUT TO: Interior, The Doctor's TARDIS control room.**

KAL  
(looking at computer screen on the control console)  
He can't take much more of this, Doctor. He's loosing power rapidly.

The Doctor has one console panel open, exposing it's innards, as he tries to circumvent SELDON's control of his ship. 

THE DOCTOR  
SELDON, give us back control. He's not proving anything! 

SELDON  
(from control console)  
Negative. You are forbidden to interfere at this time. 

KAL  
(slamming fist on console)  
Damn it, SELDON! He's getting himself killed! 

THE DOCTOR  
(to Kal)  
Keep talking to him. I might have something. 

NYSSA  
(looking at screen)  
Make it fast, Doctor! He can't take much more of this! 

VIK  
(looking at screen)  
He's just lost his starboard side!

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**  
The right side of the _Blue Star Twice_ is now twisted wreckage. 

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**  
The flight deck is now a virtual electronic wreck; smoke, sparks are everywhere. Adric seems not to notice. 

SELDON  
Attention! We have lost starboard integrity. 

ADRIC  
(looking at computer screen)  
Shut down life-support everywhere but here. Route starboard weapons power to port. 

SELDON  
Affirmative.  
(pause)  
Enemy ship approaching at one-seven-one-mark-four. 

ADRIC  
Got it. Bringing us around again...

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**  
The _Blue Star Twice_ maneuvers toward The Master's ship. It fires, but the energy bolt is feeble. 

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**  
The Master's TARDIS/Sarlin attack ship fires on the _Blue Star Twice_. The left gun is hit; the ship, however, survives. 

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**  
Adric is frantically working a few of his remaining controls. 

ADRIC  
SELDON, all power to the shields, NOW!

He unstraps himself and jumps to one of the console stations behind him. Once there, he types on a keyboard. The words "Warp Drive Fusion Containment Pods" appear on the screen. 

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**  
The Master's TARDIS/Sarlin attack ship begins to turn again on the _Blue Star Twice_. There is a return to the frantic, tension-filled music. 

**CUT TO: Interior, The Doctor's TARDIS control room.**  
The Doctor is working frantically on his control console; he is not going to let Adric "die" again. Kal is shouting at the communications panel. 

KAL  
SELDON, he's dead in space. He can't fight any longer! 

SELDON  
Negative. You are forbidden to interfere...

The screen shows another hit on the _Blue Star Twice_. 

ACE  
Is he even alive?

Nyssa glances at one part of the control console. 

NYSSA  
The scanners say he's still there.  
(she looks up at the screen, very worried)  
But at the rate he's taking damage...

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**  
The Master's TARDIS/Sarlin attack ship is swooping down on what is left of the _Blue Star Twice_. 

**CUT TO: Interior, The Master's TARDIS control room.**  
The Master grins in delight as his new toy fires once more on the _Blue Star Twice_. On his screen the target glows as it's shields absorb the blast. 

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**  
The ship rocks as Adric works grimly at the console. On the screen, red warning flashes have begun to appear. A hissing noise begins to be heard. 

SELDON  
Attention! Atmosphere breach on flight deck!

Adric finishes what he is doing; the entire screen is now flashing red. He returns to his pilot's station and puts on a pair of black gloves, then straps himself in. One screen shows The Master's ship approaching again. As he begins to don his helmet, he takes one last look around him, then faces his computer console. 

ADRIC  
Thanks for everything, SELDON. I'm sorry it had to end like this. 

SELDON  
Affirmative. Further orders? 

ADRIC  
(pause, thinking)  
No. You know what to do. 

SELDON  
Affirmative.

**CUT TO: Interior, The Doctor's control room.**

VIK  
His shields are buckling, Doctor! 

THE DOCTOR  
(from underneath console)  
Almost got it... 

SELDON  
Warning! Unauthorized circumvention in progress... 

VIK  
Can it, SELDON!

The central console column begins to move up and down. The Doctor stands up to operate the dematerialization controls. 

THE DOCTOR  
Got it!

Suddenly, a part of the control console explodes; the central column stops moving. The Doctor is furious. 

THE DOCTOR  
This is becoming disgustingly familiar...

He once more goes beneath the console, conscious that they are running out of options. 

NYSSA  
Doctor, he's running out of time! 

VIK  
(looking at screen)  
There go his shields.

The screen shows The Master's ship firing at the _Blue Star Twice_ ; the shields on Adric's ship fade completely. 

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**  
Adric has donned his space helmet. His face is grim. 

**CUT TO: Interior, The Master's TARDIS control room.**  
The Master is gloating; victory is near. 

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**  
The Master's TARDIS/Sarlin attack ship turns and dives on the _Blue Star Twice_. 

**CUT TO: Interior, The Doctor's TARDIS control room.**  
The screen shows The Master's ship closing in on the _Blue Star Twice_. 

NYSSA  
Doctor, hurry! 

KAL  
(looking at screen)  
Too late...

The Doctor gets up from under the console and looks at the screen. He too knows it's too late. Vik and Nyssa both shout at the screen. (NOTE: this shot should look identical to the end scene of "Earthshock"). 

VIK  
Captain! 

NYSSA  
Adric!

**CUT TO: Interior, The Master's TARDIS control room.**  
A video screen shows his ship is closing in on the _Blue Star Twice_. The Master is laughing, celebrating in his victory as his ship moves in for the kill. It is now REAL close to the _Blue Star Twice_. 

THE MASTER  
DIE, FOOL!!!

**CUT TO: Interior, flight deck of _Blue Star Twice_.**  
Through the faceplate of Adric's space helmet, we can see a look of triumph on his face. For the first time in the entire story, he _smiles_. 

ADRIC  
Got you, you bastard!

**CUT TO: Rapid freeze frames on The Doctor, Ace, Kal, Vik, Nyssa, Adric and The Master.**

**CUT TO: SFX, space with The Doctor's TARDIS in the foreground.**  
Suddenly, there is a titanic, HUGE explosion. 

**CUT TO: Interior, The Master's TARDIS control room.**  
The camera freezes on The Master, suddenly filled with horror and fear as he realizes he's been tricked. From the jury-rigged crystal linkage, the fractured dampening-crystal explodes -- unleashing the full power of the explosion to surge through The Master's ship. 

THE MASTER  
NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

The screen bleeds incandescent white as the explosion envelopes his ship, and The Master screams as he dies...(?) 

**CUT TO: Interior, The Doctor's TARDIS control room.**  
The screen now shows two exploding balls. The Doctor grips the control console; he knows what's coming. 

THE DOCTOR  
HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!!!

Even before he finishes, the TARDIS is struck by a powerful shock-wave, the death-throes of The Master's TARDIS. Everyone is either thrown to the floor or against a wall. Perhaps even the gong sounds... 

**CUT TO: SFX, space.**  
The two fireballs are now expanding to form one huge ball of flame. 

CUT TO: Interior, The Doctor's TARDIS console room.  
Absolute silence. Everyone is now getting up from wherever they have fallen. Most are looking at the screen, dumbfounded by the turn of events. Vik and Ace are crying. Nyssa, though, just stares at the screen in shock, unable to believe this has happened again. Kal turns to The Doctor, who is now glumly looking at a computer screen. 

KAL  
(very quietly)  
Did he....? 

THE DOCTOR  
(nodding solemnly)  
For what it's worth... that was The Master's TARDIS we felt. Both ships are destroyed.  
(he presses a few buttons)  
SELDON is gone too... 

ACE  
(still crying)  
Doctor... can't we... I mean... this is a time machine, right? 

VIK  
(quietly, shaking her head from side to side)  
No, we can't. There's no guarantee we'd ever pull him out... and we'd leave a rift large enough for even The Master to escape again.  
(to The Doctor)  
He wouldn't have wanted that... 

THE DOCTOR  
(solemnly)  
Yes... I know.

Everyone is silent, unable to say anything but unwilling to give up. The moment drags on. Finally, The Doctor reaches for the de-materialization switch. 

THE DOCTOR  
(solemnly)  
No sense in staying around...

Just as he is about to throw the switch, a faint radio transponder sound begins to be heard. As the seconds tick by, the sound gets louder and clearer. Everyone looks at each other, not willing to believe as realization begins to sink in. 

VIK  
(quietly)  
That sounds like a...

The Doctor races to another part of the control console as he finishes the sentence. 

THE DOCTOR  
...a universal distress beacon!

Nyssa though, who has been watching the screen the entire time, is the first to spot it. 

NYSSA  
(very quietly)  
Look...

On the screen is a very small black dot, growing alternately larger and smaller, as if an object were tumbling rapidly away from the explosions and at them. 

**CUT TO: SFX, space with a still brilliant explosion in the background.**  
A small black tumbling object is silhouetted against the whiteness. A close-up reveals the object to be a very rapidly tumbling ejection seat, the same as the one Adric was strapped to on the _Blue Star Twice_. There is a black flight-suited figure strapped in. It is moving away rapidly from the explosion. 

**CUT TO: Close up of space helmet.**  
Adric's face is inside, unconscious but alive. 

**CUT TO: Interior, a Terminus patient's room.**  
The camera is entirely on Nyssa, who is wearing a lab coat and holding a medical clip-board. There are a number of papers attached, and she is using one for reference. She looks extremely annoyed. She has also adopted an extremely serious, matter-of-fact voice. 

NYSSA  
You have a broken arm, a broken leg, and three cracked ribs, all on your right side.

As she says this, the camera turns to reveal Adric in a patients bed. He has several casts on him, a large number of computerized-looking medical gear, and possibly an I.V. tube stuck in him. Only one arm, the left, is free. He is, however, fully conscious and sitting up. The Doctor, Ace, Kal, and Vik are all sitting around, some looking slightly amused. Adric looks completely serious, but maybe with a trace of his old self. Nyssa continues with the diagnosis. 

NYSSA  
You have torn muscle and ligament in both your legs and arms, a dislocated left shoulder, and a mild concussion. (she takes a deep breath and continues) In addition, you have minor internal bleeding in your spleen and kidney, minor nerve damage in all extremities, second and third degree burns on your back, chest, and abdomen, some signs of minor cell damage due to radiation exposure, and a temporary five-to-ten percent loss of hearing.

After the diagnosis, Nyssa gives him a look that roughly translates as "and if you ever do that again I will KILL you." 

ADRIC  
(utter deadpan)  
Is that all? 

NYSSA  
(going through papers)  
No, your blood pressure is ten points too high, you're ten kilos overweight, and you're working on an ulcer. 

THE DOCTOR  
In other words, you'll live. 

NYSSA  
Despite your best efforts. 

VIK  
I thought Alzarians were suppose to be quick healers? 

ADRIC  
True, but there are limits to everything.  
(wincing at a quick spasm of pain)  
And I seem to have reached mine... 

KAL  
(shaking his head)  
The ejection seats... You know, I never even thought of them. 

ADRIC  
I don't see why. You're the one who insisted on putting the damn-things in. 

THE DOCTOR  
Ejection seats with a short distance transmat. You know, you managed to surprise even me? 

ACE  
(to Adric)  
What I don't understand is, if you knew you could eject, why wait for the last second? 

THE DOCTOR  
The scanners, Ace. Remember how we detected he was still on his ship before it blew? Well, so could The Master. And his sensors were better than ours. 

ADRIC  
(nodding in agreement)  
Uh-huh. And at those speeds and distances, two or three seconds warning would have been enough to get him clear. No, I had to lure him close for it to work; I wanted as much of that explosion as possible to surge through The Master's TARDIS. It's also why I also staged that little fight just before; he was using a lot of power maintaining that configuration. The more he wasted on me... 

VIK  
The less he'd have to try and get away when your trap was sprung. Nasty. 

KAL  
(thinking)  
Wait a minute. That means you expected us to be there when it was all over. 

ADRIC  
Of course. You can't really expect The Doctor to stand by and not try to interfere.

The Doctor coughs but says nothing. Nyssa shakes her head. 

NYSSA  
You've been at this far too long, Adric. You're beginning to think like The Master.

Adric is silent for a moment. When he finally speaks, he looks as if he is prepared for the worst. 

ADRIC  
All right, I have to know. Is he or isn't he? 

THE DOCTOR  
Dead? The only answer I can give you is... probably. 

ACE  
What? You don't think he actually SURVIVED that? 

THE DOCTOR  
You can never tell with The Master. He's been thought dead before, you know... but always seems to come back when you least expect him. 

NYSSA  
(silently, to herself)  
Sounds like someone else I know... 

THE DOCTOR  
No, the only way I could tell you for certain is if you could produce the body, and even then... 

VIK  
He's survived bullets, blasters, and broadswords, Ace. 

ADRIC  
Here's hoping thermonuclear destruction does the trick. 

KAL  
(pause)  
Well, I don't know about you, sir, but... six years on a vendetta is long enough for me. 

VIK  
(nodding)  
And me. 

ADRIC  
(nodding)  
Agreed. I've been blown up twice now; that's more than enough. 

NYSSA  
(to Adric)  
So what will you do now? 

ADRIC  
I don't know.  
(closing eyes and laying back)  
It's been so long since I've had anything else to think about... 

VIK  
You know, I think I'm going to miss the ship. SELDON was always a pain, but he was still... 

ADRIC  
(opening eyes and sitting up)  
That reminds me. Doctor, there should have been a pack attached to my seat. 

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, as a matter of fact, it's over here somewhere...

The Doctor picks up a medium-sized bag laying forgotten in one corner of the room. He fishes his hands into it and pulls out a large cylinder with various wires attached. Some silvery disks fall out as well. Kal and Vik look at it in amazement. 

KAL  
That's... 

ADRIC  
SELDON's memory core. Or at least, the back-up. Personality C.P.U., software, plus all our engineering files. SELDON updated everything before I left Terminus. 

KAL  
We could rebuild the ship! 

VIK  
Or convert an old one. That's probably cheaper. 

ADRIC  
Whatever. The point is, we do have options.  
(he turns to Nyssa)  
We'd need someplace to work, though...

Nyssa thinks about it for a moment, and decides it might be nice to have Adric and friends stick around for a little while longer. 

NYSSA  
I think something can be arranged. 

THE DOCTOR  
Well, that's settled then. Now, if you don't mind, I think it's time Ace and I... 

ADRIC  
Doctor, before you go I'd possibly like a word with you...  
(he glances around at the others)  
...in private?

The others get the hint and exit. Alone, there is an awkward pause between Adric and The Doctor. Finally, Adric breaks it. 

ADRIC  
You've been wanting to tear into me ever since I got back on the TARDIS. I thought I'd give you the chance.

The Doctor thinks about it for a moment. 

THE DOCTOR  
You know I don't exactly approve of what you've done.

Adric nods. 

THE DOCTOR  
That doesn't mean I don't understand. Or even not sympathize. It's just... I'd always hoped there would be a better way. 

ADRIC  
(quietly)  
I know. I thought so too... once.  
(pause)  
I'm not proud of having killed him, you know. Glad, yes... but not proud. 

THE DOCTOR  
So what will you do if he is still around? 

ADRIC  
I don't know. I suppose I'll find out when it happens. You will keep me informed, will you? 

THE DOCTOR  
(nodding, reluctantly)  
If I can, yes. 

ADRIC  
(thinking for a moment)  
I will tell you this, though. If that sonnuva bitch is still around, I'm not going to just stand by.

The Doctor nods, knowing he couldn't expect anything more under the circumstances. There is another awkward pause, this time broken by The Doctor. 

THE DOCTOR  
Adric... um... I'm sorry I never went after you. If I'd known... 

ADRIC  
(shaking his head)  
No, don't torture yourself, Doctor. I know why you didn't, and I understand. There's probably little you could have done in any case. 

THE DOCTOR  
But if I'd stopped to think... 

ADRIC  
There's no way you could have known. The Master had no reason to tell you, and he covered his tracks very well. I doubt even Gallifrey could have pieced them together. No, the only person who had to answer for it has paid.  
(pause)  
Dearly.  
(pause)  
I hope.

The Doctor smirks and shakes his head. 

THE DOCTOR  
You know... for The Master's sake, I certainly hope you're right. I'd hate to be in his shoes if I knew you were just a few steps behind.

The Doctor offers Adric his hand. The two shake. 

THE DOCTOR  
Welcome back.

Camera close-up of handshake. 

**_Roll credits._**


End file.
